Par delà le temps et l'espace
by Mistougirl
Summary: Où il est question d'humour, d'amour...Just for fun...Où l'on découvre comment chaque membre de cette famille est devenu vampire....Oups, fallait pas le dire ? ;o
1. Athena et Ulysse

**Je tiens à m'excuser par avance auprès de tous mes lecteurs. ;o)  
Je ne suis pas Stephenie Meyer, je n'ai pas son talent, je me prosterne à ses pieds, et je lui lèche les orteils…Oups, non pas ça !!!**

**Par contre mon esprit démoniaque s'est emparé de ses personnages pour leur faire vivre des aventures ….très bizarres….J'ai abusé d'eux à l'insu de leur plein gré… ;o)**

**Pliz, soyez indulgents dans un premier temps, donnez moi une chance**…  
**Le premier chapitre situe l'histoire. Tenez bon, l'humour arrive ensuite.  
****Ed et Bella sont toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre, Jasper et Alice aussi, tout comme Emmett et Rosalie.  
Ils sont tous là et ils auront tous un chapitre qui leur sera consacré.  
Je ferai bien comme une bande-annonce de cinéma, genre il y aura du fun, du sexe, du sang, de l'aventure, de l'amour….****En fait, il y aura de tout ici aussi, sauf peut-être du sexe…Désolée ;o)  
****Je me suis amusée à détourner certains évènements historiques ou certains personnages mythologiques ou non…J'espère que ça vous fera sourire !  
****Allez, je me lance !!!  
****Mars, 2099**

**Athéna**

_BellaPOV_

- Papy, mamy, racontez-nous encore comment vous vous êtres rencontrés !

Esteban, Raphaël, Erwan, Lola et Samantha les jumelles, Tessa et Inès sont nos « petits enfants ». Plus ou moins adoptifs…Ils sont une partie de notre vaste famille.

Depuis qu'Edward et moi sommes ensembles, nous avons traversé de nombreuses épreuves, de nombreuses époques.  
Il m'a transformée vers 350 avant Jésus-Christ. Nous voilà en 2099.

Edward était réticent comme moi à l'idée de transformer en vampire un autre être vivant. Cependant, nous avons du parfois aller à l'encontre de nos convictions.  
Nous avons toujours essayé de ne pas intervenir, ne pas interférer entre les humains et leurs destins. Mais parfois le destin nous semblait trop cruel.

Ou peut-être avions nous, nous aussi déjà trop souffert, et étions plus facilement enclins à faire ce que nous n'aurions pas fait en temps normal.  
Intervenir.

Quoiqu'il en soit, nous avons été amenés à transformer 4 humains en vampires.  
À chaque fois leur mort était injuste et prématurée, parfois étrange, souvent exceptionnelle… Nous n'avons pu résister…Jasper et Alice, Emmett et Rosalie.

Ils ont été transformés à des époques différentes et n'ont vécu avec nous que par intermittence. Et pourtant, au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rencontraient, ils se rendaient compte qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.  
Enfin, jusqu'à un certain point….

Alice s'est entichée de Jasper avant même de le rencontrer, quant à Emmett, il ne pouvait tomber sur une femme qui lui convienne mieux que Rosalie…

Nous n'avons jamais regretté notre geste, car ils sont notre famille à présent.  
Et leurs enfants sont nos « petits-enfants », en quelque sorte.  
Ils nous appellent papy et mamy pour simplifier les choses et parce qu'ils sont encore très jeunes. Mais il est vrai qu'Edward et moi avons toujours l'air d'avoir 20 ans à peine. Comme leurs propres parents d'ailleurs.

Après avoir chacun passé quelques temps en notre compagnie, le temps de se former à nos habitudes, (de calmer les ardeurs de leur jeunesse et de leur adolescence de vampire…) et à nos lois, ils sont partis chacun de leur côté. Ils ont tous lié des amitiés avec d'autres humains, parfois d'autres vampires.

Comme des humains, ils ont grandi, ont suivi des parcours différents.  
Sont devenus adultes. Pas toujours responsables…, mais adultes tout de même.  
Et tout comme nous, ils ont vécu des siècles et des siècles…Voyageant régulièrement pour chasser l'ennui d'une vie éternelle.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur Mars, de nombreux colons s'étaient déjà établis ici bien avant nous. Des ingénieurs, des explorateurs, de simples curieux avides de nouveautés et de sensations, avaient débarqué avec armes et bagages, emmenant à leur suite, leurs familles.

Tout comme eux, nous sommes arrivés, pleins d'espoirs et de rêves.  
Nous aussi étions accompagnés, par de « jeunes » vampires. Ils nous avaient suivi, avec nettement moins d'enthousiasme que les autres futurs martiens.

À présent, chacun vit sa propre vie, loin les uns des autres….  
Pourtant, chaque fête, chaque anniversaire, nous permet de nous retrouver.  
La distance, les métiers, les vies qui nous tiennent éloignés le reste de l'année, ne sont plus que des souvenirs lors de ces retrouvailles…

Chaque année, juste avant Noël, notre famille se rejoint chez nous.  
Toujours plus nombreuse.  
Et chaque année, c'était la même chose, le même rituel.

Chaque année devant le feu virtuel de notre holo-cheminée, jeunes et moins jeunes s'installent et attendent que nous racontions….  
Notre rencontre, encore et encore…  
Et inlassablement, nous accédons à leur demande, année après année.  
Je crois même qu'Edward et moi attendons finalement ce moment là avec impatience.

_EdPOV_

- Allez papy et Mamy ! Ne vous faites pas prier, vous mourez d'envie de nous le raconter encore une fois ! S'écrièrent les enfants, en chœur.

- Arrêtez de m'appeler Papy ! fis-je en fronçant les sourcils, tentant vainement de prendre un air menaçant devant ces garnements. Je ne suis pas une momie tout de même !

- Mais non papy ! Tu n'as pas de bandelettes s'exclama Inès la plus jeune.

- Merci ma chérie, tu es très observatrice…Veux-tu raconter la première Bella ?

- Non, je te laisse cet honneur, Edward, me taquina-t-elle.

- Mfff, voyons…Comment cela a-t-il commencé déjà ? demandai-je à voix haute, en faisant mine de fouiller dans mes souvenirs.

- Voyons Papy, c'était en Grèce, me souffla Esteban en jouant le jeu.

- Ha oui, c'est vrai !!!  
Comme vous le savez tous, Bella et moi sommes des vampires. Je ne leur laissai pas le temps de m'interrompre. Toute la famille était au courant de notre petit secret. D'autant que ce n'était qu'une façon de débuter l'histoire, une mise en bouche…  
Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma vie d'humain.  
Je n'ai jamais connu celui qui a fait de moi ce que je suis.

Mais je suppose que je devais être à l'article de la mort pour qu'un vampire adulte se décide à me tranformer. En effet, des lois strictes régissent notre race. Ainsi, nul n'a le droit de transformer un humain, de son vivant, tant qu'il est en bonne santé….Normalement.  
Sauf si c'est lui qui le demande expressément.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, mes souvenirs débutent autour de -400 avant JC.

Je suppose que je devais être architecte avant de mourir, car c'est un métier que j'exerçai de nombreuses fois tout au long de ma nouvelle vie….  
J'allais donc de ville en ville, proposant mes services aux princes et aux rois des nations que je traversais.  
Dans ma longue vie j'eus l'occasion de faire maintes rencontres extraordinaires. Ainsi, j'eus la chance de croiser le chemin d'Alexandre le Grand qui, fasciné par mes idées, me prit à son service.  
Vous avez tous entendu parler du phare d'Alexandrie ?

Les enfants me regardaient bouche bée. Combien de fois avaient-ils entendu ce récit ? Et pourtant, ils étaient toujours subjugués et avides de connaître, ou plutôt de redécouvrir la suite.

He bien, c'est moi qui l'ai construit !

- Mais papy ! Et Bella ! Quand est-ce qu'elle arrive ? Quand est-ce que vous vous rencontrez ? demandèrent en choeur les jumelles Lola et Sam.

- Elle arrive, laissez moi planter le décor !

- Continue papy, moi j'aime bien quand tu racontes tes exploits, ajouta Raphaël.

- Merci Raphaël, toi au moins tu sais reconnaître le grand homme que je suis en réalité, lui répondis-je en le prenant sur mes genoux.

- Vantard, me fit Bella, en me repoussant gentiment.

- Pas du tout, ma chérie. Ce sont les faits. Mais je n'ai pas fini… J'étais jeune, impulsif, curieux.

- Ca n'a pas changé Edward, me coupa Bella en m'embrassant sur la joue cette fois.

- Tsss tsss. Laisse-moi donc continuer…  
J'étais donc jeune, et curieux…

- Et impulsif, reprirent les enfants en riant.

- Ca suffit bande de canailles !  
Je décidai donc de partir, repris-je, de suivre mon instinct. Je n'avais pas d'attache et l'envie de découvrir le monde me dévorait.  
Mes pas me guidèrent jusqu'à Athènes. Et là, je vis la plus belle chose que j'eus jamais vu.

- Mamy ? Me demanda Tessa

- Non, ma puce.  
Le Parthenon. Un temple magnifique sur l'Acropole, une des plus hautes collines d'Athènes. Et en son centre….  
Je ménageai mon effet…

- Mamy ? Redemanda Tessa.

- Non ma toute petite puce. Mais presque.  
Une statue d'Athéna. Monumentale. Elle faisait plusieurs mètres de haut.  
Toute d'or et d'ivoire. Elle resplendissait.  
Je me sentais minuscule, insignifiant devant une telle beauté, une telle majesté.  
Elle était si ….magnifique. Je n'avais jamais vu plus belle femme de toute ma vie.  
Je n'eus de cesse alors, de parcourir la ville à la recherche de l'artisan qui avait eu le talent de créer cette beauté, afin qu'il m'apprenne son art.  
Lorsque je le dénichai enfin, il m'apprit qu'il n'était pour rien dans la magnificence de son travail. Qu'en fait il avait été inspiré par la beauté époustouflante de celle qui avait servi de modèle.  
Je me demandai donc quelle femme pouvait inspirer pareille œuvre. Etait-elle aussi belle que l'ouvrier le prétendait ?  
Quand je posai ces questions, l'homme me répondit que je n'aurai jamais la chance de rencontrer pareille beauté, car elle était esclave et destinée à la mort, pour que jamais la statue n'ait à souffrir de la comparaison.

Mais où se trouve-t-elle ? M'écriai-je, en feignant devant les enfants, mon inquiétude d'alors. Ils étaient pendus à mes lèvres, ces chers petits.  
- Le roi la fera jeter de la falaise à la tombée du jour, m'expliqua-t-il  
Je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête, la rejoindre, la sauver, et en faire mon épouse !

- Sans jamais l'avoir vue ? M'interrompit Erwan.

- Mais je l'avais vue, mon poussin, elle était la statue d'Athéna. Elle avait bouleversé mon cœur. Il me la fallait ! Je savais déjà que rien ne m'arrêterait, et j'avais un plan.

- C'était quoi ton plan, Papy ? Interrogea Inès.

- J'attendrais que les hommes de main du roi l'aient poussée de la falaise, je volerais à son secours et je m'enfuirais avec elle.

- Mais tu ne sais pas voler, Papy ! M'interrompirent encore les jumelles.

- Malheureusement vous avez raison, mes gazelles.  
Et finalement ça a été une chance.  
Quand Bella est tombée, elle était brisée. Elle agonisait. L'idée de me séparer d'elle à jamais m'était insupportable. Quelques instants avant que son regard ne se voile, elle m'avait souri, m'avait vu. Mon cœur avait tressailli. Il fallait que nous passions une éternité ensemble, ou cette vie n'aurait plus d'intérêt pour moi non plus.

Je décidai alors de la transformer et je fis ce que j'avais à faire.  
Puis, je la couvris d'une couverture que j'avais prise pour la cacher, et je me faufilai dans les grottes en attendant que la nuit tombe. En attendant que l'agitation sur la falaise ait disparu, et que tout le monde pense que la mer avait emporté son corps.

Elle était si belle. Si fragile. Et j'avais tellement peur d'être intervenu trop tard et qu'elle ne se réveille jamais.

- Mais ça a marché, fit Erwan en regardant Bella.

- Oui, murmurai-je. Ca a marché, fis-je en regardant tendrement mon aimée. Je reposai Raphaël à terre et prit Bella dans mes bras.  
Et tu es toujours la déesse resplendissante que j'ai découverte ce jour là, dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Merci mon amour. Pas un seul instant je n'ai regretté de t'avoir rencontré ce jour là, Edward, me répondit-elle en se blottissant un peu plus contre moi.

- Oh, Papy, mamy, c'est si…Romantique, fit Tessa.

- La suite Papy ! ajouta Esteban.

- Non, mes poussins. Il est l'heure d'aller vous coucher mes petits martiens. Mais si vous êtes sages demain, Bella et moi vous raconterons le reste de nos aventures !

- Oh, Papy, tu ne vas pas nous faire le coup des mille et une nuits quand même ! Demanda Inès.

- Petite impertinente ! File au lit, ou je te croque le derrière !  
Alors, les petites canailles s'égaillèrent dans tous les sens, et filèrent dans la salle de bains puis dans leur lit respectif en poussant de petits cris.

- Edward, tu n'as pas honte de les tenir en haleine comme ça ? Me demanda Bella en me souriant.

- Même pas, répondis-je taquin. Et puis, je voudrais passer un peu de temps avec ma dulcinée.

- Tu n'as pas eu assez d'une éternité à mes côtés ?

- Nop ! J'en redemande ! Lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.  
Et si nous allions roucouler dans notre chambre ?  
Elle ne se fit pas prier et nos étreintes de cette nuit là, furent aussi passionnées que la première fois.  
Au petit matin, une horde de garnements affamés vint s'installer dans notre lit en piaillant, réclamant nourriture et histoires.

**Chapter 2**

**Ulysse**

_POVBella_

Mon cœur se gonfle de bonheur et d'allégresse à chaque fois que je vois apparaître leurs petits minois.  
Oh, ils ne sont pas des anges, loin s'en faut !  
Mais ils sont mes petits enfants. Si la vie ne m'a jamais permis d'avoir des enfants de façon traditionnelle, dirons-nous, je ressens une joie extraordinaire quand se présente l'occasion de jouer les jeunes grands-mères.  
Edward et moi ne sommes pas des grands-parents…. Normaux….Mais qu'importe, tant que nous leur apportons amour et attention…

Ce matin là, ils étaient particulièrement turbulents, excités. Ils sautaient, se bousculaient, réclamaient des histoires et un petit déjeuner.  
Edward et moi nous levâmes de concert, prêts à tout pour calmer ces petits estomacs ambulants.  
Inès, la plus jeune, âgée de 4 ans, prit la tête du cortège, suivie de près par ses cousins, cousines et frères. Esteban, le plus âgé, 15 ans, fermait la marche. Quand nous arrivâmes à la cuisine, nous éclatâmes de rire. Tous étaient là, tout à coup sagement installés, cuiller à la main. Et tous regardaient dans notre direction.

- D'accord, d'accord, Qui veut des céréales ? Demandai-je

Trois mains se levèrent. Les plus jeunes, Inès, Raphaël et Tessa, âgés dans l'ordre de 4, 5 et 6 ans.

- Edward ? Tu peux t'en charger ?

- Bien sûr mon odalisque ! Me répondit-il en m'embrassant.

- C'est quoi une odaliste ? demanda Erwan, 10 ans.

- C'est…Qui veut des pancakes ? Demandai-je à la cantonade pour changer de sujet.

Erwan et les jumelles de 13 ans, Lola et Sam levèrent la main.

- Et toi Esteban ? Tu ne veux rien ? Lui demandai-je inquiète.

- T'inquiète Mamy, fit-il en se redressant. Une omelette et des toasts me conviendront très bien ce matin... Et je m'en occupe. J'ai 15 ans, je suis un homme à présent.

Edward et moi, échangeâmes un regard plein de fierté devant cette tribu.  
Une fois le petit déjeuner englouti, les enfants s'installèrent à nouveau dans le salon, devant l'holo-cheminée et nous crièrent de nous dépêcher.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, ça ! S'écria Edward, jouant à la perfection son rôle de papy grognon.  
J'ai quand même le droit d'embrasser ma femme !!??!!

- Heu, techniquement parlant, Mamy n'est pas ta femme, puisque vous ne vous êtes jamais mariés, répliqua Esteban.

- D'ailleurs c'est bizarre, reprit Sam, en regardant sa sœur, puis en se tournant vers nous.

- Pourquoi vous ne vous êtes jamais mariés, depuis le temps que vous êtes ensembles ? Poursuivit Lola.

- Disons que nous n'en avons pas eu le temps….Bon, ok, nous n'en avons pas eu l'occasion, fis-je en leur souriant tendrement.  
Notre vie n'a pas toujours été de tout repos. Parfois nous avons du fuir. Nous avons même été séparés à plusieurs reprises.  
Et puis, comme vous le savez, nous ne vieillissons pas. Nous devions donc souvent déménager, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il nous fallait partir et chaque fois, laisser les amis que nous avions côtoyés.  
Nous passions beaucoup de temps sur les routes à voyager. Sauf peut-être les premiers temps. Ceux de notre rencontre. Ces premiers instants, en Grèce, furent magiques.

Je passais tout mon temps dans les bras d'Edward. J'avais guéri rapidement après ma transformation. Et je découvrais avec ravissement quels étaient nos pouvoirs.

Et surtout, j'étais amoureuse, follement amoureuse.  
J'avais servi de modèle à la statue d'Athéna, mais lui, lui… il était la personnification du dieu Apollon. Le plus bel homme que j'avais jamais vu. Il était beau à couper le souffle.

- Il l'est toujours Mamy, me fit remarquer Tessa.

- Merci mon ange, intervint Edward.

- Tu es le plus beau PAPY de l'univers, le taquinèrent Sam et Lola en insistant bien sur Papy.  
Edward essaya bien de leur jeter un regard noir, mais sans y parvenir.

- Continue Bella, j'adore quand tu vantes mes qualités.

- Je te rassure, tu n'as pas QUE des qualités, mon amour, mais passons. C'est une autre histoire, fis-je en le narguant.  
En ce temps-là, donc, il était magnifique, tout comme aujourd'hui d'ailleurs, complétai-je en lui adressant mon plus beau sourire…  
J'adorais regarder ses yeux ambrés, je m'émerveillais devant les reflets du soleil dans ses cheveux. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais passé plusieurs semaines au lit avec lui, sans me lever.

- Je croyais que vous ne dormiez pas ? Fit remarquer Raphaël.  
Esteban et les jumelles gloussaient devant ma gêne.  
Je regardai Edward, quêtant silencieusement son aide. Il souleva les épaules en me souriant. Débrouille-toi toute seule sur ce coup-là semblait-il penser…

- On aimait beaucoup se faire des bisous et des câlins….Fis-j'en le prenant sur mes genoux.  
Si j'avais été humaine, nul doute que j'aurais rougi…

- Et donc vous avez quitté la Grèce après ta transformation ? Demanda Erwan.

- Non, pas tout de suite.  
Régulièrement nous nous établissions dans un endroit qui nous plaisait. Et la vie reprenait son cours, parfois tranquille, parfois non.  
Edward, veux tu leur raconter comment tu as rencontré Ulysse ? Demandai-je heureuse de passer le flambeau.

- Oh, oui, j'adore cette histoire !  
Jusque là, nous n'avions parcouru que l'intérieur des terres. Mais lorsque nous sommes arrivés près des côtes, la vue de cette étendue d'eau qui semblait sans fin, m'a coupé le souffle.  
Tout comme ta grande beauté, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Tu as une photo ? Demanda Esteban. Nous, nous n'avons jamais vu la mer…

- Une photo ne permettait pas de monter l'immensité des océans, ni de rendre compte de ses couleurs changeantes ou de ce que l'on peut ressentir devant tant de majesté.  
Revenons à nos moutons, si vous le voulez bien.  
À présent que nous avons vécu des milliers d'années Bella et moi, nous sommes devenus plus….Sages, dirons nous.  
Mais à l'époque ce n'était pas encore vraiment le cas.

Nous étions ensemble depuis 150 ans, environ, quand je décidai de devenir pêcheur, au moins pour un temps…

Une éternité d'amour, c'est magique.  
Mais une éternité de quotidien, est parfois…Ennuyeuse.  
À cette époque, Bella et moi, nous étions installés sur une petite île, non loin des côtes. Je partais pêcher toute la journée, pendant que Bella vaquait à ses occupations.  
Elle tissait, mais elle passait aussi beaucoup de temps au village car elle était devenue une sage femme très réputée. Sa voix douce avait le don de calmer les femmes sur le point d'accoucher, et elle était célèbre pour ses onguents et ses potions.

Bella a l'air d'une adorable gentille femme comme ça, mais en vérité, sous cette sage apparence, se cache un monstre de friponnerie.  
Bella n'avait de cesse de jouer des tours. Ses pouvoirs augmentant chaque jour, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des bêtises.

- Tu faisais des bêtises ? Toi ? Interrogea Inès, complètement perplexe.

- Quelques fois, fis-je en caressant ses cheveux. Mais pas souvent, fis-je en faisant les gros yeux à Edward.

- Pas souvent ? Me reprit-il en éclatant de rire, et en s'asseyant par terre au milieu des enfants. Pas souvent ??!!!  
Aurais-tu oublié comment les villageois t'ont appelée et pourquoi nous avons du quitter ce petit coin de paradis ? reprit-il hilare.

Les enfants nous regardaient tour à tour, attendant une révélation que pourtant ils connaissaient déjà.  
Je décidai donc de jouer le jeu…

- Non, je n'ai pas oublié.  
Ils m'appelaient Circé.

- Circé, Mamy ? Celle qui a transformé les marins d'Ulysse en cochons ? S'enquirent Lola et Sam.

-Mm mm, fis-je en acquiesçant. Je vois que vous connaissez bien la mythologie grecque.  
Mais tout ça était un peu, disons, exagéré. Les poètes ont un peu « embelli » les choses pour qu'elles paraissent plus spectaculaires….  
Je n'ai jamais jamais jamais transformé qui que ce soit en cochon, mes petits porcinets d'amour, fis-je en les regardant tour à tour de manière un peu théâtrale. J'espérai les avoir au moins un peu ….Surpris. Il semblait que oui, vu qu'ils restaient coïts.

- Tu n'as pas ce pouvoir, n'est-ce pas Mamy ? Demanda Inès, un peu inquiète.

- Non, ma toute belle. Je ne sais pas transformer les humains en animaux. Ca ils le font très bien tout seul, fis-je en aparté.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait aux marins ? Demanda Raphaël.

- Si vous vous moquez, je vous préviens, vous passerez un mauvais quart d'heure…. Ma vengeance sera terrible, fis-je en grimaçant et en grognant.  
Pas la moindre peur dans leurs yeux.  
Ils avaient trop l'habitude de mes facéties.

- Vous savez que nous chassons pour nous nourrir.  
Ils acquiescèrent tous en silence.  
Bien, alors sachez que mes talents de cuisinière à l'époque étaient….

- Inexistants ? Demanda Edward en riant franchement.  
Je le bousculai du pied en le foudroyant du regard avant de poursuivre.

- Pas terribles, c'est vrai, je l'avoue.  
Quand Edward arriva ce soir-là avec sa pêche, il était accompagné d'Ulysse et de ses hommes. Ils avaient faim.  
Je préparai donc un dîner pour ces messieurs.  
Du poisson à ma façon, accompagné de plusieurs pichets d'hydromel.

Mais, il semblerait que j'aie un peu abusé des épices. Moi je dirais surtout que ces hommes, malgré ce qu'en disent les légendes aujourd'hui, n'étaient que des mauviettes.

Ils ont tous été subitement pris de vomissements et de diarrhées. Nous avons donc été obligés de les loger dans les dépendances, derrière la maison, à cause des odeurs.  
Les villageois qui les avaient vus accoster ont commencé à jaser quand ils ne les ont pas vus sortir pendant plusieurs jours.  
Ma réputation a fait le reste. On a commencé à parler de moi, comme d'une sorcière. On a même raconté que j'étais entourée de loups et de lions. Moi qui en fait étais simplement la douce et aimante femme d'un pêcheur. Moi qui étais restée au chevet de ces mauviettes pour leur administrer mes potions.  
Toute cette histoire a prit en fait une ampleur…..

- Bien méritée, s'esclaffa Edward.  
J'adore cette histoire. Pas vous les enfants ?

- Si, s'exclamèrent-ils en pouffant.

- Vous ai-je précisé que si à l'époque je n'avais pas le pouvoir de transformer les humains en animaux, il y a longtemps maintenant que je le possède !!! Leur demandai-je en essayant de faussement les intimider.

Ils jouèrent le jeu, en me priant, me suppliant de ne rien faire aux petits anges qu'ils étaient.

- De simples êtres sans défense, disait Erwan.

- Tu promets de ne pas nous préparer de poisson ? Demanda Esteban en se tordant de rire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Mamy, me dit Tessa, alors que j'essayai d'attraper Esteban qui s'était enfui.

- Moi j'aime bien ce que tu nous fais à manger.

- Merci ma chérie. Merci de reconnaître mes mérites.

- Un par tout, dit Edward en se bidonnant toujours.

- Et après ? Poursuivit Erwan qui ne perdait pas le nord.

- Disons qu'il était temps pour nous de découvrir de nouveaux horizons, reprit Edward en souriant. La Grèce ne nous intéressait plus tant que ça. N'est-ce pas Bella ? Et nous avons décidé de partir vers d'autres cultures, d'autres pays.

- Dites, Papy et Mamy. Vous ne vous moqueriez pas de nous, hein ? Demandèrent les jumelles.

- Non mes loupiots, répondis-je avec le plus grand sérieux. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Toutes vos aventures ont l'air si invraisemblable ! Fit remarquer Sam.

- Que parfois, on se demande si vous n'exagérez pas un tantinet, continua Lola.

- Non, les filles, Bella vous a dit toute la vérité, et rien que la vérité, persifla Edward. N'est-ce pas ma chérie ?

- Bien sûr mon amour, repris-je avec les plus grand sérieux.  
Il ne nous viendrait pas à l'esprit de vous raconter des histoires. Nous n'embellissons même pas la vérité, fis-je en lui lançant un regard qui lui laissait présager une belle réprimande.  
Mais il s'en moquait.  
Il était bien, trop heureux, là, au milieu des petits.  
Et il ne savait que trop bien qu'au moindre de ses regards, je craquerais et renoncerais à toutes mes idées de vengeance.

- Allez-vous laver les mains à présent. Il est l'heure de nourrir cette tribu de petits monstres !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? demanda Raphaël alors qu'ils prenaient tous place autour de la table.

- Du poisson, fis-je en me retournant subitement.  
Une spatule dans chaque main, je pris l'air le plus effrayant possible. Je vis dans leurs yeux écarquillés, passer un instant de panique qui s'évanouit aussitôt en voyant le sourire qui s'épanouissait sur mes lèvres…  
ils éclatèrent alors de rire.

- Je vous ai bien eus, hein !!!?

- Je vous avais bien dit que sous ces airs de gentille personne, se cachait une véritable fripouille …ajouta Edward en venant m'enlacer devant les fourneaux.

- Je t'aime espiègle Bella, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

- Moi aussi, bel Apollon. Et je lui rendis son baiser.

**J'ai rassemblé les deux premiers chapitres pour qu'il n'y ait pas que la mise en place de l'histoire et qu'il y ait une chance pour que vous ayez envie de lire la suite.  
****Je vous demanderais bien de lire encore au moins un chapitre….Mais bon… ;o) Je n'ose pas insister...**

**Allez, si je me prosterne à vos pieds, et que je les lèche aussi virtuellement of course (merci le net)…. ;o) Vous en reprenez juste un de plus ? **

J'ai besoin de vos avis. 

**Franchement.**

**Oui, c'est étrange comme histoire, c'est pour cela que je l'ai mise en Science fiction.  
J'avais envie d'humour, envie de sortir des fics habituelles, des suites de fascination et Cie…Envie que ça sorte un peu de l'ordinaire.  
****S'il vous plaît, ne blâmez pas la bizarrerie de l'histoire, après tout, c'est une fic, une fiction juste inspirée par des personnages que j'ai aimé.  
****Toute critique constructive est bienvenue.  
****Si vous avez des améliorations à apporter, si vous avez des idées pour la suite (même si 9 chapitres sont déjà écrits), je suis toute ouïe et prête à accepter les remarques mêmes désagréables…Pas trop quand même, hein !!!**

**Mais si vous avez envie de me dire que l'histoire vous plait, ne vous gênez pas !**

**;o)**

**REVIEWEZ**


	2. 2 San Francisco, 1906

Ouahhhhhhh, **merci** les filles !!!  
Dès le premier jour !!!!  
Bon, ok, 4 reviews, c'est pas grand-chose comme ça, mais j'étais tellement persuadée que personne n'accrocherait à cette fic, que je suis ravie de voir vos réactions….  
Là je suis au boulot, je ne peux donc pas sauter sur place et faire la danse du ventre en hurlant de joie…Mais intérieurement c'est ce que je fais !!! ;o)  
La semaine prochaine, je suis en vacances, sans PC…donc il faudra patienter jusqu'à mon retour…Profitez-en pour reviwer ;o)  
En attendant voici le chapitre 3 pour patienter….

And of course, a special thank for my betas Theriel et Phanis ;o)  
Un gros bisou au lutin des bois qui m'a lue et relue et re-relue , fait des propositions, et sans qui j'aurais peut-être fini par abandonner ce projet…

**Psychotrope**, merci merci merci. (Grande joie intérieure)

**Phanis** , collègue ;o) Yes young girl, I'm the one that you know… ;o) Je n'avais pas pensé à leur faire vivre leurs aventures en direct…Tant pis, je garde pour une prochane fic…  
Ton projet avance ?

**Arya15**, alors, les parents biologiques "des petits-enfants" ……Ca tombe bien, je l'explique dans ce chapitre justement. Et oui, ils arrivent très vite.  
C'est juste du genre, comme chez nous, où certains envoient les petits-enfants chez les grands parents et en profitent pour avoir un week-end en amoureux pdt ce temps…Mhmhmh , mon rêve….Bon, ok, faut d'abord que je trouve un amoureux…mdr

**XxjustineblainxX** Merci merci merci !!!!!!!!!  
L'idée m'est venue en écrivant ma précédente fic avec Bella et Edward, à un moment où je regardais le Dracula de Coppola en même temps, et il y a un passage où il dit un truc du genre, «Je te donnerai le pouvoir des tempêtes, des bêtes de cette Terre, etc…Je te donnerai l'amour par-delà le temps…. » Voilà comment on peut avoir des idées aussi tordues ;o)

_BellaPOV_

**San Francisco, 1906**

Après le repas, je demandai, taquine, si quelqu'un voulait faire la sieste. Subitement le silence régna dans toute la pièce. Bouches pincées, ils faisaient tous non de la tête.

- Alors, allons tous faire une balade. A cette époque-ci de l'année, Valle Marineris est magnifique. Et Phobos notre satellite se reflète dans l'eau du fleuve.

- On ne veut pas sortir. On veut encore une histoire expliqua Esteban, prenant la parole au nom du groupe.

- Si vous êtes tous sages, ce soir, nous vous raconterons la suite de nos aventures. Mais pour l'heure nous devons nous dépêcher d'aller faire quelques courses pour nourrir vos ventres qui crieront famine ce soir. Et puis vos parents arrivent dans deux jours. J'aimerais que nous choisissions ensemble de quoi décorer la maison. Et aussi quelques babioles à leur offrir en cadeau. Vous êtes d'accord ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous en silence. Ils devaient tous se dire que plus vite nous serions sortis, plus vite nous serions de retour et pourrions reprendre notre récit.

Nous passâmes un après-midi agréable.  
Les enfants se chamaillaient gentiment devant nous par groupes de deux ou trois. Edward et moi suivions le mouvement, veillant au grain, nous tenant par la main, comme aux premiers jours.  
De retour à la maison, je m'afférai à la cuisine, préparai le repas, laissant à Edward le soin de régler les querelles des enfants.

Il les couvait de son regard tendre. Et moi je les observais tous, de loin. Je m'extasiai encore une fois devant la chance que j'avais eu de rencontrer cet homme, ce vampire.  
C'était un être d'exception. Et nous nous aimions.  
Je regardai à nouveau les enfants, installés autour d'Edward, qui avait sorti un énorme carton rempli de photos. J'étais émue d'avoir ma famille auprès de moi. D'être entourée de tous ceux qui comptent pour moi. Encore quelques jours et nos «enfants » arriveraient à leur tour.  
Emmett et Rosalie, étaient les parents d'Esteban, Raphaël et Inès.  
Alice et Jasper avaient eu Erwan, Tessa et les jumelles.  
Bientôt nous serions tous réunis.  
Mais pour l'heure, les enfants criaient au salon, s'arrachant les photos et suppliant Edward de leur parler de tel ou tel cliché.

_EdPOV_

- Papy, papy ! C'est quoi cette photo ? Interrogea Ines. On dirait une maison qui brûle…

- C'est cela ma chérie. Tu n'as pas fait une très bonne pioche. C'est une histoire triste. Tu veux en choisir une autre ?

- Non, papy, je veux que tu me racontes celle-là, insista-t-elle.

Je tendis la main à Bella et nous nous installâmes côte à côte sur le canapé.  
Face à l'holo-cheminée, je m'absorbai un instant dans la contemplation de ce feu virtuel.  
L'espace d'un instant, je nous revis là bas. J'avais l'impression de ressentir la chaleur de flammes bien réelles.

Bella me demanda si je voulais qu'elle prenne le relais. Elle sentait ma confusion. Mais je secouai la tête, repris mes esprits et débutai mon récit.

- C'était en 1906. Nous vivions alors à San Francisco.  
Plusieurs siècles plus tôt, nous avions décidé de partir nous aussi à la découverte du Nouveau Monde.  
Après avoir visité de nombreux états, nous avions décidé de nous établir en Louisiane, dans le Sud-Est des Etats-Unis. Mais de temps en temps, le démon du voyage nous reprenait. Nous repartions alors sur les routes. Nous étions libres. Nous marchions là où nous poussait le vent. Au gré de nos envies ou de nos rencontres.

Nous avions entendu parler quelques années plus tôt de la « montagne dorée ». C'est ainsi que les gens surnommaient la Californie. Les aventuriers du monde entier s'y retrouvaient dans l'espoir fou de trouver le bon filon. C'était l'époque de la ruée vers l'or. Nous avons donc décidé d'aller voir par nous même. Et nous sommes tombés sous le charme de cette ville.  
Non pas à cause de sa beauté, mais à cause de sa population.  
Il y avait là bas des gens de toutes conditions, de tous horizons.  
Des américains, bien sûr, mais aussi des européens qui étaient venus faire fortune. Sans parler des chinois qui étaient venus par milliers et qui travaillaient à la construction du chemin de fer.

- C'est quoi un chemin de fer ? S'étonna Raphaël.

- Aujourd'hui, ici, sur Mars, tout ça doit vous paraître étrange. Nous avons des astroports, des fusées, des avions…. Mais à l'époque, les transports n'étaient pas si développés. Les chemins de fer, comme leur nom l'indique, c'était, une sorte de route fabriquée pour les trains pour aller beaucoup plus vite qu'à pied ou à cheval.

- C'est quoi un cheval ? Demandèrent les jumelles.

- On ne vous apprend donc rien sur vos origines à l'école ? M'exclamai-je.  
Bon, je vous montrerai des photos, et même des peintures de chevaux, mais plus tard, ajoutai-je en me radoucissant.  
Nous étions donc à San Francisco depuis quelques années et avions tissé des liens d'amitié avec de nombreuses personnes.

- Ils savaient que vous étiez des vampires ? S'enquit Erwan

- Non mon grand, nous avons presque toujours gardé le secret.

- Presque ? Insista Esteban.

- C'est encore une autre histoire ça, lui fis-je avec un clin d'œil. Peut-être demain.  
A cette époque, j'étais de nouveau architecte, et Bella était infirmière.  
Le soir, nous aimions nous promener. Nous partions à l'assaut des collines de San Francisco, à pied ou en cable-cars. Nous vivions alors dans une demeure victorienne, près de Twin Peaks, un parc où nous allions parfois chasser la nuit.

Puis un jour, plus rien.  
Je restai muet un instant.  
- Un tremblement de terre a eu lieu.

- Ca a tout détruit ? Demanda Esteban.

- Non. Pas tout de suite. D'abord, il y a eu la panique.  
Les bâtiments s'effondraient, les maisons s'écroulaient sur les habitants.  
Mais le pire restait encore à venir.  
Les secousses avaient provoqué des fuites de gaz naturel dans la ville, qui prenaient feu de toute part.  
Les gens essayaient de s'enfuir, ils courraient comme des fous, dans tous les sens, tentant bêtement d'emporter leur richesse avec eux, alors qu'ils voyaient mourir à leur côté, leurs voisins, leurs amis.

Le feu dura pas moins de trois jours entiers.  
Les conduites d'eau ayant aussi explosé, les pompiers ne parvenaient pas à circonscrire les flammes.  
J'inspirai profondément avant de poursuivre.

C'était horrible. Horrible les enfants.  
La panique, le feu, les cendres, toutes ces personnes qui hurlaient dans la rue, s'arrachant les cheveux.  
Les mères désespérées qui appelaient leurs enfants, suppliant qu'on vienne les aider à soulever les décombres.  
Leur regard plein d'espoir à l'idée que le pantalon et les petits pieds qui dépassaient ne soient pas ceux de leur petit….  
Leur regard vide quand elles s'apercevaient que l'incendie leur avait vraiment tout pris.

Bella me caressa la joue et j'inspirai à nouveau.  
Les enfants étaient muets, les petits sanglotaient, tandis que leurs aînés essayaient de les réconforter.

- Je suis désolé mes enfants. C'est que j'ai eu vraiment très peur là bas.

- Toi ? Tu as eu peur ? Demanda Tessa d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'elle pensait que je n'avais jamais eu peur.

- Oui, mon chaton. Quand le tremblement de terre a eu lieu, je venais de laisser Bella à son travail, à l'hôpital. Quand j'ai vu tous ces bâtiments s'effondrer, la ville qui commençait à prendre feu, moi aussi j'ai paniqué. J'ai couru comme un fou vers l'hôpital. Lorsque je suis arrivé on m'a dit que Bella était partie en vile, porter secours à la population.

- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Demanda-t-elle

- Que tu te sauves, Bella, que tu partes aussi loin que possible te mettre à l'abri.  
Par moment je t'en veux encore un peu.

- De quoi ?

- De m'avoir fait autant souffrir. Tu ne peux imaginer…  
Quand je ne t'ai pas trouvé à l'hôpital le premier jour, j'ai pensé à tout ce qui aurait pu t'arriver. Te faire écraser, suffoquer au milieu des flammes. J'avais si peur pour toi….

-Mais Edward, tu sais bien que j'aurais tout de même survécu…

- C'était viscéral, Bella, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de craindre pour ta vie.  
Mais le pire a été quand je ne t'ai pas vu revenir chez nous le deuxième jour.  
Je ne savais plus quoi faire.

Sortir ?  
Partir à ta recherche ?  
Et si tu revenais pendant que je m'étais absenté ? Un instant je me disais que je ne pouvais rester là sans rien faire, et je décidais de te laisser un mot. L'instant d'après, je me disais que si notre maison brûlait aussi, tu ne trouverais pas mon mot, ni aucune trace de on passage. J'étais si désemparé !

- Je suis désolée, souffla Bella.

- Je le sais, mon amour. Mais, ces quelques jours sans toi ont été une véritable agonie. Ne t'avise plus de me laisser sans nouvelle de toi, lui dis-je en prenant sa main et en lui souriant tendrement.

Les enfants étaient émus. Il me fallait détendre l'atmosphère….

- Et si on faisait un monopoly ?

- Edward, es-tu sûr que ce jeu soit bien approprié après cette histoire, me demanda-t-elle en bougeant à peine les lèvre, de façon à ce que les eants ne l'entendent pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr que ces fripons ne s'intéresseront qu'aux billets qu'ils pourront te soutirer, lui répondis-je avec un clin d'oeil.

- Oui, papy ! S'écrièrent-ils tous en chœur.

- Bon, d'accord, soupira-t-elle en faisant mine de capituler sous la pression du plus grand nombre. Mais à condition de faire des équipes équitablement reparties ! Qui tient avec moi ?

Solidarité féminine oblige, toutes les filles levèrent la main.

- Qui tient avec papy ?

Les garçons se rapprochèrent de moi, grimaçant à l'adresse du groupe des filles.

- Venez par ici les garçons, nous allons établir une stratégie afin d'écraser ces gentes damoiselles et de les dépouiller de tous leurs biens, m'écriai-je avec une joie toute enfantine.

- Venez les filles, enchaîna Bella avec un clin d'œil à mon adresse. Nous allons faire voir à ces machos ce que valent les femmes de notre époque. Et les filles de tirer la langue aux garçons en faisant mine de préparer un plan.

- De notre époque Bella ? La taquinai-je.

- Callate cariño, tais-toi, mon amour, sinon je te prédis une nuit très…. Fraîche.

- Quoi ? Tu oses me menacer ? Je rentrai dans son jeu et fis mine de me mettre en colère. Misérable vermicelle ! M'exclamai-je, les yeux rieurs.

- Espèce de pirate de pacotille, répliqua-t-elle.

-Créature machiavélique !

- Cucurbitacée des neiges !

- Quoi ? Fis je en m'étranglant à moitié et en riant aux larmes à la fois. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

- Une courgette, répondit-elle en se tenant le ventre.

- Ma foi, c'est la pire insulte qu'on m'ait jamais faite !

Les enfants avaient assisté à notre joute verbale en riant.

- A l'assaut ! Allons moussaillons ! Des représailles s'imposent ! Et je propose…Des chatouilles fis je en me jetant sur Bella et sur les filles.

Les garçons me firent honneur, en chatouillant à qui mieux mieux. Et nous fûmes vainqueurs de cette bataille.  
Après nous être défoulés, nous jouâmes tranquillement au monopoly. Malheureusement pour nous, cette fois, les filles remportèrent la partie.

- Allez, la partie est finie, tout le monde au lit ! Ronchonnai-je pour le plaisir.

- Tu es fatigué Papy ? Me demanda Erwan taquin.

- On va dire ça, petit monstre, répliquai-je.  
Allez, ouste, filez vite ! Déguerpissez avant que je ne vous botte d'arrière train !

_**Si ça vous a plu, reviewez...bon, ok, si ça ne vous a pas plu, reviewer aussi ;o)  
Sinon, bonnes vacances à ceux qui partent, ainsi qu'aux travaillerus qui restent d'ailleurs, gniark gniark gniark !!!**_


	3. 3 La cuiller 1890

**Les reviews donnent de la force, de la motivation, alors pour vous remercier, here is the suite ;o)**

**Je pars en vacances mais peut-être que je pourrai envoyer un chapitre de là où je serai…Alors, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des messages…  
J'ai mis un sondage débile dans mon profile…Si ça vous tente…Et j'achète aussi des idées complètement stupides pour d'autres sondages.**

**En fait, j'achète toutes vos idées si elles sont complètement déjantées ;o)  
Je paierai en chapitres si vous le voulez bien !  
Allez, parce que vous le valez bien ;o) voici le chapitre suivant !**

**Spécial casse-dédy to Phanis qui m'a inspiré une partie du chapitre en lisant une de ses fics, où Bella faisait du cheval ;o) Merci !!!!!**

**Alison**, ça me fait plaisir de te retrouver ici et surtout que tu apprécies aussi cette histoire, j'avais tellement peur !!!

**Psychotrope**, si si , j'insiste, merci merci merci ;o) J'avoue que Jacob ne fait pas partie de cette fic. C'était prévu au départ, mais j'ai finalement abandonné. Je n'ai pas trouvé d'idées assez tordues à mon goût….Et puis, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit de nouveau amoureux de Bella. Donc si tu as une idée assez tordue, j'achète, lol

**Phanis** Hi young librairist ;o) Je t'ai répondu en MP. Si tu as des propositions d'insultes aussi ridicules que les miennes, j'achète aussi…

**XxjustineblainxX** Oui, c'était l'avantage de faire commencer leur histoire si tôt, ils n'ont pas fini d'en baver comme ça, mdr… Bonnes vacances à toi aussi ! Et merci pour tes encouragements !

**France 1890  
****La cuiller**

_POV Bella_

La nuit fut… Mouvementée.  
Nous jouâmes à la bergère effarouchée et au vilain pirate. Sans les déguisements.  
Plus je faisais semblant d'avoir peur, plus il prenait son rôle de pirate au sérieux. Et moi, je riais comme une gamine.

La nuit fut… Douce.  
Le pirate sanguinaire qu'il était plus tôt, devint un amant tendre et attentionné, passionné et prévenant à la fois.  
Nos mains se frôlaient, nos bouches se caressaient, goûtaient, dégustaient jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

La nuit fut… Courte.  
Point de repos pour les braves. Nous entendions déjà ces chers bambins claquer les portes de leurs chambres respectives et s'interpeller d'un bout à l'autre du couloir.  
Je regardai Edward.

- Je t'aime, lui susurrai-je avant de me lever.

- Tambien te quiero, cariño, me répondit-il en m'envoyant un baiser de la main, avant de se cacher sous les draps.

- Lâcher de fauves ! Le prévins-je en ouvrant la porte.  
Les enfants, je crois que Papy a besoin qu'on l'aide à se lever… A son âge, vous savez, fis-je en riant et en esquivant un oreiller.

- Toi, la vieille, tu ne perds rien pour attendre me répliqua-t-il en essayant de repousser ses assaillants.  
Dites, les nains de jardin, si vous me laissiez le temps d'enfiler une tenue décente ?  
En attendant, allez donc à la cuisine vérifier si les talents de mamy se sont améliorés.

- Je t'ai entendu, criai-je d'en bas.  
Je l'imaginais souriant espièglement, satisfait de sa repartie.  
Mais il me fallut me concentrer un peu pour satisfaire cette petite marmaille affamée.

- On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Inès. Je voudrais bien faire des dessins pour papa et maman.

- D'accord ma chérie. Va donc chercher les feuilles et les crayons pendant que nous finissons de débarrasser la table. Et pour les autres, si on préparait les décorations de Noël pour que tout soit prêt quand vos parents arriveront ?

- D'accord !!!

- Allez donc voir papy, qu'il vous distribue tout le matériel.

- Et tu nous raconteras encore une histoire pendant ce temps ? S'enquit Raphaël

- Si c'est ce que vous voulez tous, oui.

- Oui, oui, oui….

- Alors, allez piocher une belle photo.  
Je les entendais discuter âprement du choix de la photo, chacun voulant que la sienne soit retenue.

- Il y en aura pour tout le monde, fit Edward en arrivant, les bras chargés. Choisissez une photo pour ce matin, puis chaque jour, nous changerons de photo, et c'est un autre qui décidera. Comme ça, tout le monde aura eu la sienne.

- Le cheval, papy, il est où ? Tu nous le montres ?  
Je m'approchai et vis Edward fouiller consciencieusement dans ce monceau de photos. Il en ressortit bientôt deux, une dans chaque main, l'air victorieux.

- TaDam !!!!! Fit-il en me les tendant.  
Il y avait là une photo de moi, grimaçant sur le dos d'un cheval et faisant mine de me frotter les fesses. L'autre était une vieille carte postale, reproduction d'une peinture de Seurat. L'écuyère.

- Sur la première, me lançai-je, en leur faisant passer la photo, c'est votre grand-père qui m'a prise en photo, dans une pose pas très flatteuse. Il a toujours eu le chic d'ailleurs, pour fixer à tout jamais sur la pellicule les moments les plus embarrassants de ma vie.  
A croire qu'il le faisait exprès.  
Edward battait des sourcils en prenant un air faussement outragé.

- Jamais je n'oserais ma douce, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un doute, poursuivis-je en souriant aux enfants, pour leur monter que je n'étais pas dupe du numéro d'Edward.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, à cette époque, nous étions retournés en Europe, et avions décidé de passer quelque temps en France.  
Edward qui était, il faut bien l'avouer, un cavalier émérite, avait décidé qu'il était temps pour moi d'apprendre à monter à cheval.  
Cette photo là a été prise à l'issue de ma première promenade. J'avais si mal aux fesses que pendant des jours j'eus du mal à m'asseoir. Et cet affreux vampire que voilà, se moquait de moi en me poursuivant dans toutes les pièces avec un coussin pour me narguer. Je décidai néanmoins de poursuivre mes efforts.  
Je montai à cheval régulièrement et je fus bientôt récompensée. Ce que je voyais dans le regard de ce voyou, fis-je en montrant Edward du doigt, était ma plus belle récompense. Il était fier de moi.

- Et je le suis toujours, mon amour, fit-il en m'envoyant un baiser de la main.  
Les enfants s'étaient regroupés autour de lui, devant l'holo-cheminée et se passaient la photo en souriant.  
Je repris donc mon récit.

- Quant à celle-ci, poursuivis-je en leur tendant la reproduction de Seurat, c'est moi aussi.

- Mais je ne te reconnais pas Mamy, s'exclama Inès.

- C'est normal mon poussin. Ce n'est pas une photo. C'est la reproduction d'une peinture. Et l'écuyère que vous voyez sur le dos du cheval, c'est bien moi. Mais vue par les yeux du peintre.

- La cuiller ? Demanda Raphaël.

- L'écuyère, le corrigea Edward. C'est comme une danseuse, mais sur un cheval, lui expliqua-t-il en regardant l'illustration avec lui.  
Après des débuts … Difficiles, votre grand-mère aurait pu passer pour une amazone.  
Elle était si légère, si aérienne, qu'elle semblait danser sur le cheval.  
Oh, vous auriez du la voir. Elle était époustouflante…

- Oui, disons que j'ai eu le temps d'améliorer mes talents de cavalière. Cette période de l'histoire fait d'ailleurs partie de mes préférées.  
Quand je me sentis assez sure de moi pour jouer les équilibristes sur le dos d'un cheval, je me fis engager dans un cirque.  
C'était un cirque itinérant. Nous voyagions dans des roulottes. La vie était si simple. Magique.  
J'adorais les rencontres avec les habitants des villes et villages où nous faisions halte pour le temps d'un spectacle. Plus que tout, j'aimais la joie et l'émotion que je lisais dans le regard des enfants et de leurs parents.  
Et puis, Edward était toujours à mes côtés, présent sur la piste.  
Devinez donc un peu ce qu'il y faisait ?

- Cracheur de feu ? Proposa Esteban

- Non, non, allez, cherchez un peu…

- L'homme-canon ? Demanda Erwan.

- Non plus.

- Dompteur de tigre, j'en suis sûr s'exclama Raphaël en se redressant.

- Non, mon cœur, lui répondit Edward en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Ils avaient tous tourné leur regard inquisiteur vers Edward, se demandant quel personnage il avait bien pu incarner ?

**Et vous, vous avez deviné ? Reviewez et proposez !!!  
Bisou virtuel au premier qui trouve ce que faisait Edward !!! **


	4. 4 Clown

**Je ne suis pas Stephenie Meyer, je n'ai pas son talent, je me prosterne à ses pieds, et je lui lèche les orteils…Oups, non toujours pas ça !!!  
Par contre, oui, je suis responsable de leur faire vivre des aventures bien plus tordues !!! ;o)**

**Et comme je ne suis pas chez moi, je ne peux decemment pas utiliser cette connexion pour remercier toutes celles qui ont lu et apprécié ou non cette histoire...Je le ferai dès mardi...au travail ;o)  
Oui, il était clown, bravo à la gagnante...Bisou virtuel mardi ;o)**

**Voici le chapitre suivant...**

**Le clown**

- On donne notre langue au chat, firent-ils en capitulant.

- J'étais clown, leur révéla enfin Edward.

- Pas possible….Des murmures étonnés parcourraient les rangs.

- Si. A cette époque, j'étais maquillé de blanc, du matin au soir, jusqu'au spectacle. Pendant cette période personne d'autre que Bella n'a vu mon visage. J'aimais cet espèce d'incognito, passer inaperçu.

- Votre grand-père en avait marre que les femmes s'évanouissent à la vue de sa grande beauté ou ne se jettent à son cou, fis-je en riant de bon cœur.

- C'est vrai Papy ? Demandèrent les jumelles.

- Mais non, votre grand-mère aime bien me taquiner, c'est tout….  
En fait, à cette époque, c'est elle qui était célèbre. Moi je n'étais qu'un misérable ver de terre qui se traînait à ses pieds, quémandant une miette d'attention, insista-t-il sur un ton mélodramatique.

Les enfants nous regardaient tout à tour, essayant de deviner quelle était la part de vrai dans tout ce que nous leur racontions.

- Mamy ? C'est vrai que tu étais célèbre ? demanda Erwan.

- Non, mon cœur. Votre grand-père exagère, comme toujours. Ce doit être la jalousie, dis-je espièglement. Disons qu'après avoir vu le tableau que Seurat a peint, de nombreux peintres ont demandé à me rencontrer. Ils voulaient tous que je sois leur modèle, leur muse.

- Et elle a accepté ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Elle a même posée nue pour eux ! Il fit semblant d'être scandalisé.

- Edward, s'il te plaît, poursuivis-je en lui lançant un coussin. Mais il se servit honteusement de Raphaël comme d'un bouclier pour esquiver mon attaque.  
C'est vrai, j'ai posé pour eux. Et je ne regrette rien.  
Même après une éternité d'amour avec ce bellâtre arrogant, la femme que j'étais appréciait d'être courtisée.  
Oui, j'ai aimé me voir belle dans leur regard.  
Et aujourd'hui, je suis fière de ce qu'ils ont vu. De ce qu'ils ont peint.  
Et puis, vous auriez vu la tête de votre grand-père….

Edward essayait de prendre le regard d'un pauvre chaton abandonné afin de gagner les enfants à sa cause ; et je ris de plus belle.

- Pfff, fit-il. A l'époque votre grand-mère était encensée pour sa grande beauté. Elle était adulée telle l'Athéna des temps modernes. Elle avait oublié son preux chevalier qui se morfondait à ses côtés, dit-il en reniflant exagérément.  
Il me regardait par-dessous, avec un sourire ironique, me faisant comprendre qu'il s'était acquis par cette manœuvre, la compassion des jurés.

- Je t'en donnerais du preux chevalier ! espèce de …Vieille courgette décrépie, fis-je en éclatant de rire.

Les enfants partagèrent vite mon fou rire, laissant Edward seul. Son regard taquin me fit comprendre que j'avais remporté cette manche, mais que cette nuit, nous jouerions certainement au chevalier volant au secours d'une damoiselle en détresse.  
Je lui envoyai un baiser de la main, espérant qu'il se montrerait particulièrement imaginatif lorsque les enfants seraient couchés.

- Je disais donc, vous auriez vu la tête de votre grand-père !  
Je captai à nouveau leur attention, toute à mon rôle de conteuse.  
Il enrageait de me voir partir chaque matin. Et moi, je m'en amusais. J'appréciais sa jalousie. Elle voulait dire que malgré les siècles passés en ma compagnie, il me désirait comme au premier jour.

- Tu nous montres des peintures de toi de cette époque Mamy ? Demanda Tessa.

- Voyons voir, fis-je en prenant le carton que me tendait Edward.

- Tu les as ferrés, me dit-il tout bas. Je t'aime.

- Voici mes préférées, dis-je en leur tendant quelques reproductions. Elles sont d'Edgar Degas. Il était déjà presque aveugle quand il a réalisé ces tableaux. Là, il y a « Le tub » qu'il a peint en 1886. Celle-ci, c'est « Après le bain, femme s'essuyant la nuque ». Il l'a peint en 1898.

- Whouahowwww Mamy, fit Esteban en émettant un sifflement admirateur.  
Edward lui lança un regard noir et lui asséna une tape derrière la tête.

- Désolé, fit Esteban penaud.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ton grand-père nous refait juste une petite crise de jalousie. Je crois que cette période de notre vie, n'est pas du tout sa préférée.  
Q'autant que pendant ces quelques années, j'ai été le modèle de nombreux peintres, de Monet à Gauguin, en passant par Renoir.  
Votre grand-père était prêt à tout pour que j'abandonne ces hommes. Y compris à devenir peintre lui-même, m'esclaffai-je.

- Papy ! Toi aussi tu as peint Mamy Bella ? Tu nous montres tes tableaux ? Demandèrent les jumelles.

- Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie Bella, veux tu ?

- Votre grand-père ne vous montrera pas ses chefs-d'œuvre, les enfants enchaînai-je en riant. Comme vous le savez, mon cher et tendre amour, possède de nombreux talents. Il a exercé plus de métiers que n'importe qui dans toute la galaxie, et ce, toujours avec le plus grand succès.  
Mais la peinture….  
Je laissais volontairement ma phrase en suspens.

- Votre grand-mère, mégère persifleuse s'il en est, veut dire que j'étais vraiment trop nul en peinture.  
Les enfants se gaussaient aussi discrètement que possible devant la mine déconfite d'Edward.  
Bella a bien voulu poser pour moi aussi. Mais le résultat n'était pas conforme à mes attentes. Je ne parvenais pas à insuffler la vie à mes tableaux. J'ai donc dû abandonner, à ma plus grande honte.  
Il se jeta alors à mes pieds, feignant la douleur.

- Me pardonneras-tu un jour Bella, de ne pas avoir su faire honneur à ta beauté ? Me demanda-t-il taquin.

- Vous voyez ça les enfants ? Demandai-je à la cantonade. C'est du grand. Du très grand cinéma.  
Tu aurais du être acteur, vieux crapaud prétentieux !  
Ne faites pas attention à lui les enfants.  
D'ailleurs à cette époque, lasse de l'entendre maudire ses 10 doigts, je décidai de l'accompagner lors de ses sorties nocturnes.  
La vie d'alors était légère, insouciante.

C'était la fête quasiment tous les jours, ou plutôt toutes les nuits.  
Nous rencontrions des peintres, des écrivains, au café, au théâtre. Nous passions nos nuits à discutailler de choses obscures et sans intérêt, dans des petits salons enfumés, autour d'un verre que nous ne buvions jamais. Personne ne s'en rendait compte d'ailleurs. C'était l'effervescence en permanence.

- Avec vous on a toujours l'impression d'être dans une machine à remonter le temps, s'exclama Esteban. On nage en pleine science fiction. Vous avez vécu tant de choses stupéfiantes. Vous avez vu tant de choses, rencontré tant de gens, traversé tellement d'époques différentes….  
C'est proprement hallucinant. Ca me fait penser à un vieux film en holo-vision que tante Alice m'a apporté d'un de ses voyages. Le héros montait dans une machine fascinante et se retrouvait projeté dans une autre époque.  
Avec vous, c'est pareil, sans même avoir besoin de machine.

- C'est vrai que ça fait un peu science fiction, et je sais qu'Alice aime particulièrement ce genre, tant cinématographique que littéraire. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois, où sur Terre, après l'apparition du cinéma, elle nous a emmené voir des films, plus les étranges, les uns que les autres…

- Mmmm, j'avoue que personnellement j'avais un faible pour les films d'horreur, et en particulier ceux sur les vampires, s'amusa Edward.

- C'était comique ! Je crois que public dans la salle ne comprenait pas pourquoi nous passions plus de temps à rire qu'à frémir.  
Les réalisateurs avaient une imagination…Débordante…  
Comme votre tante d'ailleurs. Elle a aussi un vrai talent de conteuse.  
D'ailleurs je crois bien que j'en suis jalouse, avouai-je. Elle devrait arriver demain, vous n'aurez qu'à lui demander une histoire à elle aussi.

- Allez, tout le monde au lit, intervint Edward, nous sortant de nos rêveries.

- Papy ! Alleheuuuuuuu, commencèrent à geindre en chœur tous les enfants.

- Il n'y a pas de papy qui tienne ! Fit-il en les houspillant de la main. Allez, évacuez les lieux !

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, mon papy d'amour demanda Tessa, en essayant de l'amadouer pour gagner quelques minutes de plus.

- Papy va enfiler son plus beau costume de chevalier répondit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je filai aussi rapidement et discrètement que possible dans notre chambre. J'avais hâte de le voir dans le plus simple appareil. Mon costume préféré.

Reviews !!!  
Dites moi ce qui vous a plu ou déplu...


	5. 5 Dompteur de mouches

_**Alice et Jasper arrivent ;o)  
Si vous êtes contents reviewez deux fois, si vous n'êtes pas contents, reviewez une seule fois, mdr**_

Chapitre 6  
**Dompteur de mouches**

_Edward POV_

Comme à leur habitude, le lendemain matin, les enfants passèrent nous saluer dans notre chambre avant de descendre à la cuisine.  
Esteban avait gentiment proposé de préparer des gaufres pour le petit déjeuner, et tous les autres avaient rugi de plaisir.

- Enfin seuls, soupirai-je en attirant Bella dans mes bras. Ô ma déesse, ô ma princesse…

- Ô mon doux prince, mon preux chevalier, me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille en me mordillant le lobe.  
Je l'écartai de moi un instant, pour regarder son visage. Un immense sourire illuminait son visage. Mais ses yeux étaient mutins.

- Noble damoiselle, seriez vous en détresse ? Repris-je en souriant à mon tour . Mes mains parcouraient avidement son corps.

- Je crains que oui, Messire. Une bande de voleurs ma dépouillée de tous mes vêtements ! Voyez par vous-même, fit-elle en recouvrant mon visage avec le drap.  
Fieffé canaille, tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'une fois les enfants levés, j'allais succombé à tes charmes !

- Ben quoi ? Je peux fermer la porte à clef, ou mieux, je descends, je les ligote, sans oublier de les bâillonner ! Et hop ! Le tour est joué.

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite, je viens venger ton honneur, noble dame.

- Lève toi plutôt espèce de voyou sans scrupule, fit-elle en me jetant mes chaussettes à la figue.

- Raohowww ! J'aime quand tu es sauvage comme une lionne !  
Est-ce que je n'ai pas aussi été dompteur de tigres au fait ?

- Dompteur de mouches oui ! Fit-elle en éclatant de rire en en se ruant sous la douche, alors que je me levais.  
Mais à ce moment là, des cris provenant du salon nous déchirèrent les tympans, et nous descendîmes en catastrophe voir ce qu'il se passait.  
Quand nous arrivâmes au bas de l'escalier, nous découvrîmes avec stupeur, les enfants, tous rassemblés au salon, se tordant de rire en nous regardant.

- Que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit Bella.

- Vous êtes trop mignons habillés comme ça, Papy et Mamy, répondirent les jumelles.

Bella et moi échangeâmes un regard, et éclatâmes de rire à notre tour. Nous n'avions pas eu le temps de finir de nous habiller. Bella portait pour tout vêtement, une grande serviette de bain illustrée de chatons adorables, cadeau de Tessa du Noël précédent.  
Quant à moi, je n'avais eu le temps d'enfiler que mon slip et mes chaussettes.

- Quoi ? Fis-je en me retournant vers les garnements, vous n'avez jamais vu deux vampires sur le trente et un ?

- Si, justement, répondit Erwan en tendant la main vers la cuisine et en se retenant comme il le pouvait d'éclater de rire à nouveau.  
C'est le moment que choisirent Alice et Jasper pour sortir de la cuisine.

- Mmhh, je comprends mieux les cris de tout à l'heure, fis-je en haussant es sourcils et en appréciant les nouveaux arrivants. Erwan, Tessa, Sam et Lola ne trouvez vous pas vos parents….Charmants ? Ironisai-je.

- Si Papy, mais eux au moins, ils sont habillés de saison, répliqua-t-elle.

- Tu as raison ma belle, fis-je en souriant à mes enfants. Bienvenue à la maison Père et Mère Noël Cette tenue vous va à ravir ! Néanmoins, ta jupe me paraît un peu courte, ma chérie, tu n'as pas froid ? La taquinai-je.

- Pas plus que toi, très cher, me répondit-elle en riant.

- Allez donc Jasper et toi, surveiller les gaufres pendant que nous allons, Bella et moi, mettre une tenue plus décente….

Lorsque nous redescendîmes, dans une tenue plus appropriée, nous les trouvâmes tous à se chamailler à la cuisine. Jasper avait pris Tessa sur ses genoux et lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille, alors qu'Erwan tenait sa mère par la taille pour lui montrer à quel point il avait grandi.

- Je crois qu'il va bientôt falloir sortir l'autre table, chuchota Bella à mon oreille. Elle souriait tendrement, heureuse d'avoir sa famille à ses côtés.

- J'irai tout à l'heure, répondis-je. Allons les rejoindre.  
Alors ? Quoi de neuf les enfants ? Demandai-je en embrassant tour à tour Alice et Jasper.  
Mais un nouveau chahut nous empêcha de continuer.

- Tante Alice a promis de nous raconter une histoire piaillaient les jumelles. Et les autres d'applaudir frénétiquement.

- Dans ce cas, allons nous installer au salon.  
Pratique, Bella me fit remarquer qu'il faudrait aussi redescendre le canapé de la dernière chambre.

- Quand Emmett sera là, ce sera un jeu d'enfant ma chérie. Il serait tellement déçu s'il n'avait pas l'occasion de montrer ses muscles aux plus petits.

- Tante Alice, tu nous racontes comment tu as rencontré Papy et Mamy ? Demandèrent les enfants.

- Ce n'est pas une histoire très gaie, vous ne voulez pas plutôt que je vous raconte la fois où j'ai vu papy danser tout nu dans un bar ?

Je vis les enfants hésiter, en lorgnant vers moi, soupesant la proposition…La tentation était grande, mais ils ne démordirent pas de leur première demande, et Alice débuta son récit, en promettant toutefois de raconter l'autre histoire un peu plus tard.

**Dans l'ordre, et avec tout plein de bisous…et avec mes excuses pour avoir été aussi longue, mais c'était trop bien les vacances…. ;o)**

**La folle** : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, premier bisou virtuel « SMACK » ;o)

**Naikyy**, merciiii lol

**15382300**, Merciiii, Et je raconte bientôt l'histoire de chacun. Alors, c'était bien la reprise du travail ?

**Theriel** , enfin rassurée de te voir laisser des msgs ici ;o) Oui, j'ai gardé toutes les modifs que certaines personnes m'avaient suggérées ;o), et contente de voir que ça t'a plu !!!  
Mdr tu n'as pas trouvé du premier coup le métier d'Edward au cirque ou tu as fait semblant ?

**Loralys**, Merciiiiiiii, oui il était clown.

**Phanis** !!! Hi young librarist, mdr. Jalouse que je sois en vacances, hein ? Mdr. Non, le but du jeu n'est pas de faire votre culture…Mais j'ai bien ri en faisant certaines transformations dans ma tête et dans la myhtologie…. Le pire etant quand même que je n'aime pas ce tableau de Seurat…Mais bon, ça m'a permis de continuer dans l'histoire du cheval…  
Maniaque, l'autre, he, qui me dit que les vampires n'ont pas mal aux fesses, pfff…Qui a dit ça ? Edward ?!!! Quel vantard cuilà !!! ;o)  
Monsieur Loyal ? Raté !!!! ;o)

**Elora**, clown, tu as raison !!! J'espère que ça te plait comme histoire !!

**Emmett-Addict**, pour commencer, j'adore ton pseudo, mdr…Oui, clown, mais le pire c'est que, avec ton dompteur de puces, tu n'etais pas loin du chapitre que je viens de poster, tu vois... ;o)

**Loralys**, re-merciiiiii ;o)

**Theriel** ;o)**re **Oui, j'avoue que mon cerveau doit être peut-être plus détraqué que je ne le pensais…Vu ce que je leur fait faire…Mais bientôt, les autres arrivent… Je n'ai pas encore écrit le chapitre 10, mais les idées que l'ont m'a soufflées sont restées dans ma tête et attendent de sortir…

**Sosso** , contente de te retrouver dans cette nouvelle fic ;o)  
Les petits enfants sont tous humains. Mais ils connaissent tout des frasques de leurs parents Jasper et Alice, Rosalie et Emmett, ainsi que celles de Bella et Edward….dans les prochains chapitres ce sera plus clair.

**Arya15** Merci d'apprecier le coté comique…Et je n'ai meme pas honte des allusions devant les enfants, car je suis persuadée, qu'ils n'en comprennent pas la moitié, enfin, je l'espère ;o)  
Et oui, tu as raison, sur Mars, les vampires peuvent avoir des enfants, ils peuvent concevoir…  
Mais je ne me sentais pas de faire un truc avec Bella et Edward ayant des enfants, je trouvais que ça risquait de trop se rapprocher des fics où Bella et enceinte d'Edward, etc…je voulais une distance qui permette de l'humour….Voilà, pas très logique, mais bon ;o)  
Bon, ok, j'avoue, jene pouvais pas jongler avec plus de personnages non plus ! Après tout, je ne suis toujours pas Stephenie Meyer, pfffff.

**Lolly-02**, oui, et il n'y a pas que ma FIC qui soit dingue, …j'avoue, moi aussi…je crois…. ;o)  
les autres arrivent bientôt !!!

**Tora,** très bientôt Alice arrive !!!

**Phanis, re** ;o), J'aime quand tu te mets en colère !!! Ben tu as gardé Edward une semaine de plus, alors pour me venger, voilà ce que j'en ai fait….Mdr.  
Les orteils de Stephenie Meyer, beurk, finalement j'ai de la chance qu'elle ne me connaisse pas, ni elle, ni ses pieds, mdr.

Mdr, oui, j'avais envie qu'Edward et Bella, soient plus…coquins, plus rieurs, débarassés des contraintes de la transformation, etc…Ici, tout n'est que luxe, cris et volupté…enfin, presque ;o)  
Arghhh, j'ai repris le boulot aujourd'hui, mais je n'ai pas osé lire les msgs du travail, je ne voulais pas me mettre les boules dès le premier jour….ce sera pour demain !!! Et là, je file !!!!!

**Alors ? Vous avez ri ?  
Heuu, si vous avez pleuré dites le aussi...;o)**

**Et reviewez, pliz !!! ;o)  
La review est une drogue, très dure, qui ne nuit pas à la santé, je crois,  
****mais qu'est-ce qu'on en est vite accro quand même !!!**

**Allez, hop, donnez moi ma dose de demain, mon pain quotidien, etc...mdr**


	6. 6 Londres 1665

**Attention, chapitre pas super gai….  
Mais comme le chapitre sur San Francisco ne vous a pas tiré de larmes,  
je dirais que celui-ci ne le devrait pas non plus…..bande d'insensibles va !!!! **

Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Stephenie Meyer…  
Peut-etre que si je plante des aiguilles dans une figurine vaudou, ils seront à moi…. ;o)

Ca y est mon côté maléfique s'est de nouveau réveillé…..Rire satanique, mdr  
Quoiqu'il en soit, tout ce qu'ils font et qui est contre-nature, provient bien de MON esprit tordu !!!!

**1665 Londres**

**La peste**

_Alice POV_

- Il était une fois, commençai-je en fixant mon auditoire, la plus jolie des jeunes filles…

- Jusque là, ce n'est pas techniquement faux, me fit remarquer Bella, mais ma chérie…

- Bella, je te promets de ne pas embellir la réalité, lui fis-je, avec un clin d'œil. Mais laisse moi raconter à MA façon.  
Donc, il était une fois, dans un pays très lointain, l'Angleterre, la plus jolie des jeunes filles.  
Malheureusement, loin d'être une princesse, elle était très pauvre.

- C'était qui ? Demanda Raphaël.

- Quoi ? Tu ne m'as pas reconnue d'après ma description, en faisant mine d'être scandalisée.  
Oui, c'était bien moi, et cela se passait en 1665.

A l'époque, je vivais dans la rue, comme bon nombre d'enfants. J'avais d'ailleurs réussi à créer une petite bande. Nous vivions chacun de notre côté, dans les quartiers miséreux de cette grande ville. Mais au moindre pépin de l'un, l'information circulait plus vite que la lumière, et les autres accouraient. Il faut dire que nous avions l'habitude de passer par les toits des maisons pour repérer les lieux de nos chapardages, et que nous avions remarqué que c'était aussi le meilleur moyen de fuir si quelqu'un faisait mine de nous poursuivre.  
Comme j'étais la plus âgée, j'étais devenue le chef de cette petite bande.  
Nous étions presque tous orphelins. D'autres s'étaient enfuis pour échapper à des parents tyranniques qui les utilisaient comme des esclaves.  
Au moins, dans la rue, nous étions libres.  
Nous crevions de faim et de froid, mais nous pensions que c'était le prix à payer pour notre liberté.

Cet hiver là, je perdis plusieurs membres de ma bande. Sans abri, nous dormions là où nous pouvions, là où nous trouvions un abri. Parfois dans une grange ou dans une ferme. Parfois nous nous faufilions dans la cuisine d'une grande demeure, et nous nous endormions devant l'âtre.  
Malheureusement, nous ne trouvions pas toujours d'abri, et parfois le froid nous surprenait.  
Certains ne se réveillaient plus.  
Il y avait aussi une rumeur qui courait à cette époque là. De nombreux enfants disparaissaient, y compris au sein même de leur foyer, au nez et à la barbe de leurs parents endormis.  
Encore aujourd'hui, je reste persuadée qu'un monstre rôdait dans les rues de Londres.

- Un monstre ? Demanda Inès, les yeux écarquillés.

- Oui, ma chatte, un monstre que personne n'a jamais aperçu. Il se faufilait dans la pénombre, sans un bruit…Continuai-je en mimant un monstre levant les bras.  
On disait qu'il avait les doigts crochus pour mieux attraper ses victimes, que le brouillard était son allié.

- La vérité, rien que la vérité me rappela Bella en me faisant les gros yeux.

- Oups, je me suis un peu laissée emportée.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, pour survivre, nous chapardions. De tout. Les brioches sur les étals des marchands, les montres dépassant des poches des hommes, et…

- Ca s'appelle un pickpocket, les enfants, ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un simple voleur, intervint Edward.

- Oh Edward ! Tu sabotes mon histoire ! Et puis, nous n'avions rien de voleurs ! C'était fait avec grâce et audace ! Avec panache et habileté.

- Mpfff, fit-il.

- Tu m'en veux encore pour cette babiole que je t'ai empruntée ?

- Babiole ? Empruntée ? S'étrangla-t-il. C'était un bracelet que je comptais offrir à ma douce Bella.

- Tu as fini par le récupérer, alors laisse-moi finir mon histoire. D'autant que je me suis déjà excusée au moins un billion de fois depuis !

Comme il regardait Bella en souriant, je profitai de ce moment de répit pour poursuivre.  
- A cette époque les enfants, on m'appelait « doigts de fée ». Parce que je subtilisais aux riches les deniers qui alourdissaient leur poche, plus vite que mon ombre, et surtout, sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

Bon, d'accord, sauf un vampire de passage qui lui s'en rendit compte immédiatement, ajoutai-je en voyant Edward froncer les sourcils.

Notre vie n'était pas facile, mais c'est la seule dont nous disposions, et notre petite tribu se débrouillait assez bien pour survivre…Jusqu'à l'arrivée de …

- Le monstre ? Demandèrent Lola et Rose.

- Non, mes puces, la Peste.  
Oui, cette année là, la peste fit son apparition à Londres.  
La majorité des quartiers de cette ville était insalubre. Les gens jetaient leurs déchets par la fenêtre, et pas seulement la nourriture, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.  
Je souris à leur mine dégoûtée.  
Il n'y avait pas encore d'égouts, alors quand il pleuvait, toutes ces saletés stagnaient au milieu des rues.  
Tout était si …Sale. Les immondices, la puanteur…C'était infect.  
Et les rats arrivèrent, avec leur maléfique cortège de puces.

- Ce sont les puces qui transmettaient la maladie, n'est-ce pas Papy ? Demanda Esteban.

- Oui, mon grand, confirma Edward. Et il enchaîna :  
Ce sont les puces qui transmettaient la maladie.  
Quand la peste a commencé à se propager, personne ne fut à l'abri.  
Les riches mouraient comme les pauvres, dans une agonie terrible et abandonnés par leurs proches.  
On les laissait à même la rue, ou on les entassait dans des fosses communes, sans même vérifier s'ils étaient bien morts.

Une partie de la population passait son temps confinée chez elle, à prier Saint Roch ou encore Saint Sébastien, supposés antipesteux, pensant ainsi échapper à cette maladie…. Quelle farce !!!  
Une autre partie de la population avait quant à elle décidé de faire peser sur les autres le poids de la responsabilité de ce fléau. En effet il était tellement plus simple d'imaginer que cette maladie s'était répandue à cause des hérétiques, des juifs ou encore des lépreux….

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi la différence a-t-elle toujours autant effrayé les humains ?  
Ni pourquoi la peur et la religion faisaient si bon ménage…..Quoiqu'il en soit, je reste persuadé qu'elles ont fait bien plus de victimes que la peste elle-même.

A cette époque, j'étais médecin. Et Bella me suivait partout, m'aidant à transporter potions et remèdes. Elle dispensait les soins tout comme moi, tenait la main des mourants, écoutait leurs dernières paroles.  
Ils semblaient croire qu'elle avait le don de réaliser leur dernier souhait.  
Qu'elle était un ange.  
S'ils avaient su……

Malgré tous nos efforts, le mal se propageait de plus en plus vite.  
Cette année là, nous avons perdu tous nos amis. Tous.  
Pas un n'a survécu.

Etant vampires, nous n'avons pas contracté la maladie. Mais il nous devenait chaque jour, plus difficile de supporter ses ravages, d'accepter d'être impuissants face à cette marée mortifère.

C'est à ce moment là que nous avons trouvé Alice.  
Une petite fille était venue nous trouver en nous voyant passer avec nos sacoches pleines de remèdes.  
Elle était famélique, en haillons et nous faisait frénétiquement signe de la suivre.  
Nous avons obtempéré, curieux.  
Elle nous a attirés dans une sorte de grange, c'était plutôt un abri de fortune rempli de paille.

Trois autres enfants y étaient rassemblés et veillaient le corps d'un jeune femme.  
Il faisait si sombre.

Je me rappelle encore l'odeur infecte qui se dégageait de cet endroit. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de lumière pour savoir de quel mal souffrait la jeune patiente. Nous en avions été témoins de trop nombreuses fois déjà.

Je regardai Bella, et notre échange muet terrorisa les enfants. Peut-être avaient ils compris qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour leur chef de bande.  
Nous n'eûmes pas besoin de parler, Bella et moi.  
Cette épidémie avait saccagé nos cœurs, emporté nos amis.  
IL nous falait sauver au moins une personne. Rien qu'une vie.  
Et ce fut toi, Alice.

Nous emportâmes son corps malade loin de cette ville, loin des enfants restés seuls. Ils hurlaient leur douleur et leur terreur d'être à nouveau abandonnés, dans ce monde de mort.

Vous connaissez la suite. Après être devenue vampire, son corps a guéri. Et la voici aujourd'hui auprès de nous.  
Mais je vous avoue que ça n'a pas toujours été facile ! Cette fille est une peste ! Une vraie calamité.

- Avoue que c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, Edwardounet , lui répliquai-je taquine.

- Oui, mais j'aurais tellement aimé ne pas aller te récupérer dans un commissariat à chaque fois que te reprenait le goût du chapardage, me répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Eddie ! Tu n'étais pas obligé de dire ça devant les enfants, m'écriai-je. Et puis tu me vexes là, ça fait bien… Un an ou deux que ça ne m'est pas arrivé ! Je suis une honnête femme maintenant ! Fis-je en me redressant pour montrer à tous à quel point j'avais changé.

- C'est cela même ma chérie, fit Jasper en prenant enfin ma défense.  
Tu es une honnête mère Noël, vêtue d'une très honnête jupette, ajouta-t-il en éclatant de rire et en m'attirant à lui.

- Perfide époux, lui répondis-je en l'embrassant.

- Et papa, comment vous l'avez rencontré ? Demanda Tessa.

- Pour ça ma biquette, il faudra attendre demain. Je veux que tout le monde soit réuni pour profiter de l'histoire de Jasper.

- Et moi je pense que nous n'aurons pas besoin d'attendre aussi longtemps, répliquai-je en faisant un clin d'œil à mon cher et tendre mari, qui se sentait tout à coup bien mal installé.  
Ils seront bientôt là, je lai vu. Ca t'apprendra à prendre le parti de mon père en ce qui concerne ma tenue vestimentaire ! Continuai-je en lui tirant la langue.

**Hello girls !!!  
****Ca vous a plu ????  
Merci pour les reviews, et, double merci à celles qui ont doublement reviewé !!! ;o)  
En fait, vous pouvez même en mettre plus que deux par personne si ça vous chante…. ;o) **

Parce que quand même, 6 reviews pour un chapitre, je vais vraiment me poser des questions là….  
voire abandonner l'écriture de cette histoire….

Au fait, j'ai mis un sondage débile sur mon profil….N'hésitez pas à y aller et à voter !!!  


**Sosso **: Edward l'appelle "ma chérie", comme on peut appeler un enfant "mon chéri", c'est juste affectueux, un lien de famille, pas d'amour. ;o) Et Tata Alice est arrivé !!! ;o) Alors ? ca t'a plu ? Même si ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on imagine Alice...  
Alors pour ton pseudo, désolée, il y avait une "so'sow" qui me reviewait sur l'autre fic, et comme il me semblait qu'elle avait plusieurs pseudos se ressemblant j'ai betement supposé que c'était toi, sorry .  
Merci d'avoir été lire mon autre fic, et…. la suite viendra...dès que j'aurais fini celle-ci... ;o)  
Merci pour ta double review !!!

**Theriel**, nom d'une pipe en bois, vla que ça te reprend l'envie de jouer et de me faire mariner...  
Tu vas avouer ou je te botte virtuellement les fesses, petit lutin des bois ;o)  
Pfffff, Ha les jeunes d'aujourd'hui !!! mdr  
Pour Alice, oui, elle racontera aussi comment Edward s'est retrouvé à danser nu dans un bar.  
Si tu veux en savoir plus, faudra laisser une double revue au prochain chapitre, mouarffff.  
Contente que tu aimes cette histoire aussi ! Et hâte de tu sais quoi…..

**Phanis,** mdr, pas de bisou virtuel car tu n'étais pas la première...Sorry ;o) Gnairk gniark gniark  
Mais si tu y tiens, voilà : SMACK, un gros bisou bien baveux !!!! ;o)

Tu es la deuxième à me dire que Edward et Bella ont une relation ...chaude, façon de parler quoi...  
Va falloir m'expliquer les filles, parce que j'étais persuadée qu'il n'y avait rien d'osé...

De ridicule, je ne dis pas !!! ;o) Slip chaussette, attends, j'ai quand même évité le string léopard et cie...J'ai plutôt été cool sur ce coup là, non ????  
Ouiiiiiiiiii, j'ai pris mon pied à déshabiller Edward et comme il n'est pas à moi, à le rendre légèrement ridicule...vengeance personnelle, mdr.  
T'inquiète Edward nu dans un bar a l'air aussi ridicule qu'en slip et chaussettes, mdr

Je te jure que je ne maltraite pas les personnages de Stephenie Meyer dont je leche virtuellement les pieds, mdr.  
Les fics anglaises sont bien plus osées, voire tordues que la mienne, et ont aussi bcp plus d'humour...Lire celles de VJGM en particulier.  
Vite une vache-kiri que je me suicide !!! ;o)

Comme punition, j'ai besoin de me défouler, j'accepte de me fouetter avec des orties fraîches...Le dos, et les pieds à la rigueur...Ca te va ???  
Ecrire en anglais, mdr, autant je peux le lire, voir le traduire en français, autant je me vois mal écrire directement en anglais...Pffffffff ;op  
En plus je veux avoir l'occasion de lire le tome 4, donc faut pas que je traumatise l'auteur, la vraie, celle qui a pu modeler Edward et Jacob entre ses doigts...  
Arghhhhh, je veux être les doigts de Stephenie, et tenir aussi entre mes mains ces deux specimens qui n'existent même pas dans la vraie vie, pfffffffff  
Vite, une autre vache-kiri ;o)

Merci pour ta double review !!! Contente de voir que tu aimes quand même, malgré la façon dont je traite Edward... Et oui, au prochain chapitre, je vais refaire la même demande, vu que ça marche de temps en temps, autant en profiter !!!  
D'autant que 6 reviews pour le dernier chapitre, ça ne fait vraiment pas beaucoup...pfffff Moral dans les chaussettes...les miennes, je ne porte même pas celles d'Edward, mdr

**Arya15,** t'inquiète pour le changement de pseudo, j'ai bien vu que l'on avait déjà dû se répondre, mais sans savoir de qui il s'agissait...Pas grave. D'autant que moi aussi j'ai changé de pseudo pour cette fic complètement démente...  
Et oui, je sais que ce chapitre était trop court...Normalement il faisait juste le lien, le suivant devrait être plus long...celui d'aujourd'hui quoi….  
Travaille bien ;o) gniark gniakr gniark !!!

**Naikyy,** tu viens de sauver mon jeudi soir...Merci...Je commençais à croire qu'il y avait vraiment peu de gens sur cette terre qui apprécient mon esprit tordu à sa juste valeur !!! ;o)

**tora qui adore** Ouiiiiiiiiiii, merci, encore une qui aime mes trucs biscornus !!!! Houfffffff ;o)


	7. 7 de la Terre à Mars

**Hi girls, **

**Juste un petit chapitre, car je suis en arrêt maladie, et je craque, je vous poste le chapitre suivant...  
Ne m'oubliez pas, même si je ne donne pas de suite des nouvelles.  
Reviewez, ça aide à garder la santé, le moral, etc etc...  
Pas de remerciements ce coup-ci, non que je ne veuille pas les faire, mais je suis dans un cyber truc...  
Je vous ferai des bisous individuellement dès que jaurais repris le travail...**

**Chapitre 8.**

**De la Terre à Mars .  
****EdPOV**

- A présent que tout le monde file se changer, enfin, surtout Alice et Jasper en fait. Je vous emmène tous manger au restaurant Boréalis.  
C'est le nouveau restaurant panoramique construit près de l'océan, fis-je en regardant Esteban.  
Le repas se passa plutôt calmement, malgré les cris d'émerveillement des enfants devant cette vaste étendue d'eau rougeâtre.  
Les voisins de table fronçaient régulièrement les sourcils en se retournant vers nous, mais peu m'importait.  
J'étais tout simplement heureux d'être là avec eux, amusé par leurs questions incessantes, et plus encore par la tête des deux serveurs qui n'en finissaient pas d'aller et venir, de notre table à la cuisine pour nourrir cette tribu envahissante que nous formions.

A mes côtés, Bella répondit avec une patience infinie à leurs interrogations, les couvant du regard.  
C'était sa nichée.  
Alors que je souriais mentalement à cette image de poule et de poussins, me demandant si j'en étais le coq, une question d'Esteban me fit revenir sur terre…  
Enfin, façon de parler…  
Car il demandait justement pourquoi nous avions quitté notre planète d'origine pour nous installer sur Mars.  
Bella commença à lui donner un élément de réponse et je l'écoutai attentivement.

- Savez-vous quel âge nous avons les enfants? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- 30 ans? Demanda Inès, pour qui cet âge là signifiait déjà une grande vieillesse.

- Un peu plus, ma chérie, lui répondit-ellle avec un clin d'œil. En fait, un peu plus de deux mille ans, poursuivit-elle en baissant encore un peu plus la voix pour ne pas attirer l'attention des voisins de table.

- Whouaouhhhh! Firent les enfants.

- Et toujours aussi bien conservée hein? Ajoutai-je taquin.

- Toi aussi mon cœur, me répondit-elle sur le même ton.  
En 2000 ans d'existence, reprit-elle, nous avons vécu beaucoup d'aventures.  
Parfois gaies et heureuses. Parfois très tristes.  
En 2000 ans, nous avons appris beaucoup de choses, sur nous-mêmes, mais aussi sur le genre humain. Et j'avoue qu'après 2000 ans sur notre belle Terre, j'étais lasse. Déçue de constater à quel point l'homme est le pire ennemi de sa propre espèce. J'étais fatiguée de voir les hommes s'entretuer et détruire leur propre planète.  
Guerres, vengeances, souffrances, cela n'avait pas de fin.  
Et tout ça pour quoi? Au nom de dieux invisibles et de richesses superflues.  
J'avais envie de m'éloigner de tout cela.

- Mais la vie sur Terre ne vous manque pas? Demandèrent les jumelles.

- Oui, et non, fis-je en prenant alors le relais.  
La Terre était une planète magnifique.  
Ce qui me manque le plus….Je ne sais même pas.  
Par moment, tout me manque. Les arbres, les fleurs, les odeurs.  
Surtout ce que nous n'avons pas encore ici en fait.  
Les arbres, en particulier, leur feuillage si vert changeant de couleur en fonction des saisons.  
Les saisons elles mêmes, ici il n'y a pas encore d'été, ni printemps, ni automne….C'est un hiver perpétuel.  
L'odeur des fleurs, surtout celles que je tressais pour mettre dans les cheveux de Bella.  
Le vent qui nous ébouriffe, qui fouette le visage, celui qui nous caresse et nous réchauffe.  
Celui qui soulève les jupes des filles….

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi, vieux pervers, commenta Bella.

- Le coucher du soleil se reflétant sur la mer, l'odeur saline des océans en colère…  
Les dîners romantiques au clair de lune, continuai-je l'air de rien.  
Et puis nos amis. Tous ceux qui ont croisé notre route, partagé nos repas.  
Mais ils sont tous morts à présent. Et notre belle planète a tellement dépéri à force de surexploitation.  
Elle n'était plus bleue, mais grise et terne.  
C'est ce qui a rendu notre départ plus facile. Plus rien ne nous retenait réellement.  
D'autant que les enfants étaient grands et pouvaient se débrouiller seuls s'ils le souhaitaient.

En deux mille ans d'existence, nous avons eu l'occasion de reprendre nos études un nombre incalculable de fois.  
Je souris en voyant la grimace d'Esteban qui ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse retourner à l'école volontairement.  
Ca aurait été lassant de toujours faire le même métier tout ce temps, continuai-je en réponse à sa grimace.  
Avec toutes les compétences que nous avons accumulées au fil du temps, nous avons été sélectionnés pour faire partie d'une mission d'installation sur Mars, en tant que spatio-ingénieurs.  
Bella est spécialisée en médecine et en génétique.  
Pour ma part je suis considéré ici comme l'un des meilleurs ingénieurs en agronomie marsienne.

- Agro-quoi? Demanda Raphaël.

- Disons que je suis chargé de rendre Mars plus verte. De faire en sorte que les arbres et touts sortes de végétations poussent ici.  
Mais tout cela n'aurait jamais été possible si d'autres missions n'avaient été effectuées avant la nôtre.

Avant que nous ne débarquions, Mars était une planète polaire. Personne ne pouvait tenir bien longtemps à la surface, même avec les tenues adéquates.  
Il a d'abord fallu réchauffer l'atmosphère en installant de grands miroirs orbitaux. Ce sont eux qui ont fait fondre une partie de la glace qui est venue alimenter Océanis Boréalis que vous pouvez voir d'ici.  
Si cet océan est rouge, c'est en partie dû aux micro-organismes que nous y avons ajouté pour déclencher une vie sous-marine, et en partie, à la lumière de nos deux satellites en orbite autour de Mars, Phobos et Deimos qui diffusent une lueur orangée.

Avant notre arrivée des ingénieurs de tous corps de métiers ont fait en sorte que la vie sur Mars soit facile pour les colons. Ils ont construits les premiers abris, pour se protéger des tempêtes de sables et de neige. Il a ensuite fallu un grand nombre d'années encore pour rendre l'atmosphère respirable. Tout cela est géré par un dispositif nucléaire qui permet aussi la récupération de l'eau.

Tout a été pensé, calculé, pour rendre la vie aussi agréable que possible à ceux qui allaient devenir la nouvelle population marsienne…Tant sur le plan physique, que sur le plan psychologique.  
Petit à petit Mars a donc été «terraformée», pour ressembler le plus possible à notre ancienne planète à tous. Le confort s'est amélioré, et les premiers colons sont enfin arrivés. Nous sommes arrivés peu de temps après.

Bella reprit la parole.

- Tout ce la vous paraît un peu technique comme ça, mais pour nous c'était la possibilité de tout recommencer à zéro. C'était vraiment exaltant de participer à cette aventure, à la création d'un nouvel environnement.  
Je pense que c'est ce que devaient ressentir les explorateurs sur Terre, quand ils découvraient un nouveau continent.  
Pour nous c'était pareil.  
Nous avons assisté à la naissance d'un nouveau monde, d'une nouvelle civilisation.  
Ici sur Mars, l' atmosphère est très particulière, artificiellement créée. Ce qui fait qu'à la fin de la croissance, après la puberté plus personne ne vieillit, ou si lentement que personne ne s'en aperçoit.  
Peut-être est-ce d'ailleurs une des raison pour lesquelles les gens ont si facilement accepté de venir s'installer ici malgré le climat.  
Le rêve de l'éternelle jeunesse.

Quoiqu'il en soit, à présent nous avons de nouveaux amis, et cette fois, ils nous resteront proches longtemps.

Finalement, s'installer ici, ça a été un peu comme une rencontre amoureuse.  
On a peur au début, on ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre…Est-ce que ça ne risque pas d'être pire que la fois précédente?  
Et puis, l'envie, le désir prend le dessus, on oublie les risques, on décide de se lancer dans l'aventure, tant pis pour les meurtrissures qui ne peuvent pas être si terribles que ça après tout…  
Au début, on a peu, on appréhende, mais on meurt d'envie de franchir le pas. On est plein d'espoir et d'excitation.

- Vous ne retournerez plus jamais là bas? Demanda Erwan.

- Je pense que si. Mais pas tout de suite.  
J'ai envie de profiter de ce nouveau monde. J'ai envie d'y participer, de me dire que cette fois, je vais laisser une empreinte durable.  
Et puis, à présent, ma famille est ici. Je n'ai pas envie de repartir de si tôt.  
Peut-être que quand vous serez plus grands, nous retournerons tous là-bas en famille. Nous vous montrerons autrement qu'en photos tout ce qui nous a un jour émerveillé.  
Si la Terre existe toujours, soupirai-je en aparté.  
En attendant, je vous propose de rentrer boire un bon chocolat chaud à la maison.

- Oui, crièrent ils en chœur, au désespoir de nos voisins de table qui poussèrent des soupirs de soulagement en nous voyant sur le départ.

**Alors ? Vous n'en pensez quoi ? Trop tehnique ? Pas assez d'amour, d'humour ?  
Je sais, c'était un passage transitoire pour expliquer aussi pourquoi ça se passe sur Mars...  
J'attends vos reviews, avaec d'autant plus d'angoisse que je suis très malade, je souffre atrocement, aidez-moi !!!  
Bon, ok, je ne souffre pas, mais quand même !!! ;o)  
Bious à toutes ( et à tous, on ne sait jaais qu'un homme passe par là, mdr)**


	8. 8 Paquet cadeau

**Chapitre 9  
****Cadeau surprise**

**_EdPOV_**

A notre arrivée à la maison, une surprise de taille nous attendait.  
Un paquet cadeau d'un mètre de haut sur deux de large, trônait au milieu du salon.  
Les enfants, petits enfants, et nous mêmes, curieux, nous approchâmes de ce cadeau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Bella.

- Je n'y suis pour rien mon amour. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'inscrit sur le carton ?

- Je ne vois rien. C'est peut-être en dessous, fit Alice en souriant. Venez tous m'aider à le retourner.

Tout le monde s'y mit et des grognements fusèrent de l'intérieur.  
Inquiets, etonnés, les enfants s'éloignèrent et tout le monde resta immobile quelques instants.

- Je crois qu'il ya un monstre dedans, fit Raphaël.

- Les monstres n'existent pas mon poussin, tenta de le rassurer Alice en nous regardant avec un sourire éclatant. Mais je pense que nous devrions redresser ce paquet dans l'autre sens.  
Et nous joignîmes le geste à la parole… J'imaginais déjà….

- Moi je dis que c'est un cheval, assura Tessa.

- Moi je dirai plutôt qu'il s'agit de deux drôles de zèbres, ajouta Alice tout sourire. Et je crois que c'est le moment ou jamais de découvrir se que contient ce paquet cadeau, fit-elle en éclatant de rire. Elle courut à la cuisine et revint avec un grand couteau.

- C'est pour tuer le monstre ? Questionna à nouveau Raphaël qui n'en demordait pas.

- Non, mon poussin, c'est plutôt pour les libérer. Reculez, voulez-vous ? Risque de chute imminente.

- Aoutchhhhhh ! ! ! ! Entendîmes-nous en voyant deux paires de jambes depasser à présent du carton, dans une position des plus étranges.

- Tu m'écrases ! ! ! Braillait une voix masculine.

- Parce que tu crois que je suis confortablement installée avec ton genou sous mes côtes ? Répliqua une voix féminine.

Après les jambes, deux arrières-trains firent leur apparition. Essayant de se dépetrer, nos deux invités surprises se dandinaient d'une façon particulièrement…Ridicule.  
Quand ils finirent par se redresser, les enfants découvrirent avec stupeur Emmett et Rosalie.  
Puis les éclats de rire fusèrent. Et Rosalie se rua sur Alice qui l'évita en sautant par dessus le canapé, alors que Rosalie trébuchait parce que Jasper lui avait fait un croche-pied.  
Dans cette position pas très glamour, Rosalie déclencha une nouvelle salve de rires.

- Merci pour votre accueil, fanfaronna Emmett. Il saluait la salle d'un chapeau invisible en s'inclinant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Bienvenue, les enfants fis-je alors qu'Esteban, Inès et Raphaël se ruaient pour embrasser leurs parents.  
J'ai beaucoup aimé le spectacle, fis-je avec un sourire radieux, alors que Bella me tapotait le bras, me faisaint comprendre qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de faire davantage enrager Rosalie.

Alice se tenait derrière nous, attendant que la fureur de sa sœur se calme, tout en tentant vainement de calmer son fou rire.

- Toi, je vais te tuer Petite peste ! Fulminait Rosalie. Je sais que c'est toi qui a eu l'idée de retourner le carton. Deux fois en plus.

- Vous n'aviez qu'à trouver une autre idée ! S'esclafa Alice.

- C'est à cause d'Emmett et de son stupide pari avec Jasper, grogna-t-elle.

- Vous avez parié sur quoi cette fois, demandai-je, ravi.

- Sur ceux qui auraient l'entrée la plus originale cette année, fit Jasper tout sourire.

- Les enfants, fis-je en essayant de garder mon sérieux, il va falloir les départager.

- C'est trop dur, dirent les jumelles. Nous on a bien aimé voir Papa et Maman déguisés en Père et Mère Noël fit Lola.

- Mais j'avoue que la sortie du carton de Tonton Emmett et Tata Rosalie était … Hilarante, fit Sam.

- Moi, j'ai préféré Papy et Mamy, fit Raphaël à l'étonnement de tous.

- Mhmmm, ma foi, c'est vrai que nous n'étions pas mal non plus, fis-je en expliquant à Emmett et Rosalie comment nous étions apparus ce matin-là.  
Ils rirent de bon cœur à leur tour.

- J'imagine, quelle vision d'horreur ça a du être pour vous mes enfants, continua Emett espiègle.

- Pas plus que celle de vos deux derrières essayant de s'extraire du paquet cadeau, répondis-je.

- Tu n'avais pas parlé d'un chocolat chaud ? Demanda Jasper à Bella pour détourner l'attention et calmer le jeu.

**D'abord, toutes mes excuses à celles et ceux qui ont attendu la suite...  
****Il y a eu le week end de paques et avant ça, j'ai de nouveau été malade...  
Ca ne m'arrive qu'une fois par an, et encore...mais apparemment cette année ça va durer longtemps...  
Donc voici en plus mes remerciements en retard de la dernière fois.**

Mon moral n'étant pas au plus meilleur de sa forme, n'hésitez pas à reviewer...

Sinon, prochain épisode, Edward nu...enfin pas en vrai, hein...Je n'ai pas de photo compromettante...Domage !!;o)

**Naikyy** Merci à toi pour des reviews qui remontent le moral ;o)  
**Loralys** Merci pour tes compliments, désolée d'avoir eu du retard de postage, j'ai été malade…  
**Theriel,** comme je t'ai déjà repondu en MP…Disons que j'attends que tu postes aussi ;o)  
Dit-elle en tirant la langue sournoisement !!  
**Terra Taranee,** tu as bien raison pour Emmett et Rosalie !! Moi j'en avais marre des Bella et Edward conventionnels c'est pour ça que cette fic existe…  
**Arya 15** la première à avoir deviné que Edward était clown….C'était **la folle, **et c'est donc elle qui a eu le bisou virtuel….  
Mais si vous voulez des bisous, demandez, vous serez exaucées, lol  
Merci de continuer de me suivre dans cette folle histoire…  
**Phanis**, t'inquiète, j'adore quand tu parles de ta vie ;o)  
**La folle**, merci de me suivre encore et encore…sur les routes sinueuses de mon esprit tordu, mdr. Pour Emmett, je te remercie, malheureusement son sort en est déjà jeté. Il mourra par le sabre…. ;o) je laisse planer le mystère…  
**Sosso** Merci !! Et bientôt Edward nu ….Enfin, j'espère pouvoir bientôt la poster….  
**Naikky**, Imagination ? même pas, c'est bien ça le pire….j'ai pas l'impression. J'ai développé la seule idée que j'ai eue en 40 ans….mdr. Bisous.  
**Sosso,** Non je ne souffre pas….Et mdr, je vois que tu es prete à me laisser souffrir qtantr que tu as ton chapitre….et bien je dirais, que tu as bien raison !!  
**Arya,** désolée de t'avoir un peu déçue et d'avoir tant tardé… ;o)  
**Phanis,** 4 reviews !!  
Tu mérites donc le titre de revieweuse en or !! Je te décerne le twilight d'or !!  
Quoi ? Ca n'existe pas ? Et alors !!  
Même si je t'ai déjà repondu pour certains trucs, merci, car sans reviews, un auteur n'est rien, et un auteur qui n'est rien et qui est malade en plus( du cerveau, of course)…Est très mal barré.  
J'ai failli renoncer à continuer…Alors merci ! double merci, triple merci, quadruple merci…. ;o) Tiens quintuple même !!  
Comment ça mon esprit est tordu ? Il t'a fallu tout ce temps là pour t'en rendre compte ? pffff  
Je ne me suis pas cassé la tête, même si j'ai été vérifier certains trucs sur wikipedia, pour être sure de ne pas dire de bêtises….Quand même, mdr…..Pour les 2500 ans de Bella, comme toutes les femmes, elle ne veut pas donner son age véridique, mdr  
Merci pour ton traitement plus qu'efficace, et non, ça ne me traumatise pas d'avoir 4 reviews de la même personne, au contraire !!

**reviews, pliz**


	9. 9 Mardi Gras

**Attention, fermez les yeux, les enfants….  
****Ou plutôt, non, ouvrez-les, et découvrez enfin les charmes d'Edward…**

1875 New Orleans  
Mardi-Gras

_Alice POV_

Après le chocolat, Edward demanda à Emmett et Jasper de l'aider à descendre l'autre canapé.  
Une fois installé, tout le monde prit place.  
Les garçons d'un côté, les filles de l'autre, et les enfants allongés sur le tapis au milieu.

- Tante Alice, commença Tessa, tu avais promis de raconter la fois où tu as vu Papy danser tout nu dans un bar…

- Si Papy est d'accord, fis-je en lui demandant la permission.

- Mais très certainement, et après je leur raconterai la fois où nous t'avons retrouvée la langue collée au congélateur… Ou peut-être elle où nous t'avons trouvé menottée dans ton lit….

- Edward, n'en rajoute pas, les petits sont là, me fit remarquer Bella…  
Moi je préfère la fois où le piercing de sa langue était …

- Mais, heuuuuuuuuu !! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?!  
Vous savez quoi les enfants ? Il ne faut jamais céder au chantage. Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais tout leur dire, fis-je d'un air de défi.  
Après ma transformation, j'ai longtemps vécu avec Edward et Bella, commençai-je, en me tournant vers mon auditoire. Mais de temps en temps, je partais à la découverte de nouveaux horizons.  
Puis, je revenais la tête pleine de souvenirs que j'avais envie de partager avec eux.

A cette époque, c'était à peu près vers 1875, le démon du voyage les avait de nouveau repris. J'utilisai donc mon pouvoir de prédiction de l'avenir, et découvris qu'ils étaient partis s'installer en Louisiane, dans le Sud Est des Etats-Unis.  
A la Nouvelles Orléans pour être exacte.

A l'époque Papy, était jazzman.  
Si si, les enfants, ajoutai-je devant leur mine ahurie. Et il jouait d'ailleurs merveilleusement bien du saxo.  
Bella votre grand-mère, était devenue célèbre pour sa cuisine dans le vieux carré français où ils habitaient, et tenait un restaurant typique.

- Ha ! Fit Bella, nous faisant tous sursauter.  
Vous voyez que mes talents de cuisinière se sont améliorés avec le temps !!

- Dommage qu'Ulysse n'ait pas vécu plusieurs siècles plus tard…Ajouta Edward taquin en s'approchant de Bella qui le repoussa et lui tira la langue.

- Je continue ? Demandai-je pour attirer à nouveau l'attention de tous.

- Vas-y dit Rosalie, j'ai hâte que tu racontes la suite !

- Lorsque j'arrivai enfin, ils me reçurent les bras ouverts, comme toujours. Normal en même temps. Après tout, je suis la huitième merveille du monde.  
Rosalie me lança un coussin sur la tête et je fis semblant d'implorer son pardon.

C'était peu de temps après le nouvel an.  
A mon arrivée, la ville s'était parée de couleurs. Partout on voyait du violet, de l'or et du vert.  
Edward et Bella m'expliquèrent que les festivités du mardi gras débuteraient le lendemain et m'en décrivirent le déroulement.  
Je me sentais excitée comme une puce. Je courrais partout à la recherche du déguisement idéal, à la recherche d'une idée géniale pour parer ce corps somptueux qui est le mien.

J'entendis les enfants rire de ma remarque, Bella me regardait d'un air faussement fâché et Jasper….Jasper attendait que je donne des détails. Mais je décidai de passer à la suite.

Bella m'ayant prévenue qu'elle serait certainement débordée dans son restaurant, me proposa de suivre le char sur lequel se tiendrait Edward.  
Et j'acceptai avec joie, trop heureuse de participer à la fête.

Mais le mot fête est bien en deçà de la réalité.  
En fait, pendant plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines, la ville entière perd la tête.  
Le monde semble avoir basculé et être devenu fou.  
Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que c'est.  
Il y a des parades de chars dans tous les quartiers.  
La moitié de la population défile, complètement costumée ou totalement nue pendant que l'autre moitié s'époumone sur les balcons.  
Pendant ces jours, et ces nuits, car le fête ne s'arrête jamais, on voit de tout. Des hommes, des femmes, et même des chiens défiler dans la rue. Tous boivent, y compris les chiens.  
Je ne peux exprimer le bruit incessant qui règne dans la rue. C'est le chaos le plus total.

Il y a la musique dans les chars, dans les bars, dans la rue. Toutes les portes et fenêtres sont ouvertes. Les sons se mêlent et forment une cacophonie assourdissante.  
Sans parler des cris, des coups de sifflets.  
Pendant mardi Gras, tout est permis, et je vous jure que la population s'en donne à cœur joie.  
C'est à celui qui interpellera le plus fort cette belle brune à forte poitrine sur un char pour qu'elle lui dévoile ses charmes.

Et le pire, c'est qu'elle le fait. Elles le font toutes en échange de colliers de pacotille qu'on leur jette du haut des balcons.  
Vous imaginez donc que celle qui aura le plus de colliers sera en quelque sorte la reine de ce carnaval, fis-je en regardant Bella.

- Et Papy, il s'est aussi déshabillé ? Demanda Erwan.  
Qu'est-ce que tu as montré Papy ? Lui demanda-t-il en riant.

- Mon instrument….De musique, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil à Erwan.

- Mouais, c'est ça, repris-je.  
C'était partout le chahut, des rires, des cris, et ça n'avait pas de fin.  
Quand les musiciens étaient fatigués de jouer, ils passaient le relais à d'autres gaillards et partaient faire la fête, rire un bon coup. Et surtout, boire comme des trous, sans parler bien sûr de tâter le derrière des filles tout à fait consentantes.

Quand Papy a suivi ses amis, je suis restée avec eux. Après tout, je venais de débarquer, et je n'avais pas encore d'amis, même si j'avais déjà récolté quelques colliers….

- Maman, fit Tessa surprise. Toi aussi tu as montré tes charmes ?

- Heuuu, un peu, ma louloute, fis-je en souriant à Jasper. Mais le meilleur reste à venir, poursuivis-je……

**Mdr, vous ne croyiez quand même pas que j'allais tout vous livrer d'un coup….  
Oui, je sais, je suis méchante…Mais c'est pour ça que vous m'aimez non ?**

**Le problème maintenant, est que le reste de mes textes n'est pas encore corrigé…Je risque d'être un peu plus longue à poster….  
En plus, la crève…Bon, si j'étais un garçon, je dirais que je suis mourant, à l'agonie….Mais n'exagérons pas….N'empêche que des reviews-bisous, ne seront pas de trop pour me guérir….  
**

**Et si vous êtes sages, Edward nu avant la fin de la semaine….. ;o)**

**Amira, **merci ; contente que ça te plaise….

**Phanis,** collègue !! Qu'est-ce que tu as fumé ?  
La moquette de ton chez toi ? Faut arrêter hein !!  
Non, que ça ne me fasse pas plaisir, au contraire…  
Sans parler des sourires qui ont enfin vu le jour sur mon visage ….  
J'en rajoute ? Ben pas plus que toi !!  
Tu as raison, vu comme tu avais commencé, je m'attendais au cinquième, mais pas au sixième msg.  
Non, Edward, va vraiment apparaître nu, mais seulement qqs secondes, et personne ne verre rien….Enfin, je l'espère….;o)  
Cri hystérique….mdr, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a sur ta moquette, mais arrête, tu sais que ça peut nuire gravement à ton cerveau !!  
N'empêche, j'adore ! Merci ! ;o)  
Et n'arrête pas la moquette finalement….

**Loralys,** Edward nu très prochainement, dans ce chapitre, je ne fais qu'amorcer votre désir, votre passion. ;o)  
Comme je suis malade et que je n'ai pas récupérer mon PC, mon délai de postage…. risque d'être un peu plus long, mais merci pour ta patience…

**Naikyy** , je compte sur des reviews supplémentaires pour guérir plus vite ;o)

**Sosso**, merciiiiiiii !! Je ne pensais pas que de voir Rosalie dans cette position vous plairait autant…Oi, Alice est tjs aussi coquine…voire perverse…

Merci pour tes vœux, et un chouilla d'Edward pour commencer à fantasmer, pas plus….

**Theriel,** ma tite biquette, ;o), Nom d'une pipe en bois, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas encore de titre…. !! Arghhhhhhh, et je suis sure que ton troisième chapitre est déjà dans ta tête…. ;o)  
Moi aussi ça me manque de ne pas dire des tonnes de bêtises à l'heure…  
kiss kiss

**Bellaedwardsm.skaii** Merci pour tes compliments ;o)

REVIEWS PLIZ !!


	10. 10 Edward en pacotille

**Edward nu ;o)**

_Alice POV, suite_

- Maman, fit Tessa, toi aussi tu as montré tes charmes ?  
- Heuuuu, un peu ma louloutte, un tout petit peu, fis je en souriant à jasper. Mais le meilleur reste à venir poursuivis-je.

Je partis donc à la suite d'Edward et de ses amis. Nous entrâmes dans un bar bondé, où il y avait tant de fumée, qu'on aurait dit que le brouillard était entré avec nous dans la pièce. Comme Edward et ses amis étaient une bande de musiciens réputés, on nous libéra de la place au bar.

Et là, Edward s'est mis à boire…..Avec les autres….

Comme vous le savez tous, nous ne buvons pas d'alcool, jamais.  
Portant cette nuit là, le démon de carnaval tenait Edward bien serré dans ses griffes, car il a bu….comme les autres….comme un trou….  
Ils étaient quatre solides gaillards, à se tenir là, accoudés au bar.  
On aurait dit quatre marins en goguette descendus à terre après six mois de navigation.

Ils criaient à qui mieux mieux pour se faire entendre par-dessus le brouhaha ambiant, ils s'insultaient en riant, ils réinventaient le monde à leur façon….  
Et puis, ils se mirent à faire des paris. Tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres…A celui qui boirait le plus, entre autres….  
Et pendant tout ce temps-là, je regardais Edward lever le coude. Je suis sûre que s'il n'avait pas été vampire, le lendemain il se serait réveillé avec le mal de tête du siècle.

- Mais il ne dort pas Papy, fit Raphaël !!

- C'est vrai mon poussin intervint Edward. Et puis je n'ai même pas eu mal à la tête, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, poursuivis-je, ces quatre lascars n'avaient pas fini de faire de stupides paris.  
Un peu plus tard, il fut question de savoir qui aurait le courage d'aller draguer ouvertement ce beau blond au fond de la salle. Celui qui ne les quittait pas des yeux.  
Ou encore, de qui aurait le courage de monter nu sur le bar et de danser quelques minutes au son du char qui approchait.

Bon, j'avoue.  
Edward a remporté haut la main tous les défis.  
Mais quand je l'ai vu se trémousser de façon plutôt explicite sur le comptoir, là, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'écrouler de rire de ma chaise, et je suis sortie prendre l'air quelques secondes.

Quand je suis revenue, ils étaient nus, tous les quatre, et se trémoussaient en rythme, au son de la musique qui approchait.  
Les femmes présentes dans le bar s'étaient rapprochées. Les cris provenant de l'intérieur du bar, rameutaient les curieux et curieuses des alentours….Chaque femme y allait de son offrande, et leur lançait bracelets, colliers et colifichets.  
A tel point qu'Edward avait presque l'air rhabillé…  
J'ai bien dit presque, hein…..

- Oh ! Papy ! S'exclamèrent les jumelles, les joues presque crispées d'avoir tant ri. On aurait bien voulu voir ça, nous aussi !!

- Oh non, mes poussins. Vous ne vous rendez donc pas compte du grave traumatisme que j'ai subi ?  
Il m'a fallu des jours et des jours pour m'en remettre. Depuis, à chaque fois que je vois un objet ayant rapport avec le carnaval, comme un masque, ou encore un collier, je ne peux m'empêcher d'exploser de rire…

- Continue Alice, continue, Mais si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu n'as jamais été une oie blanche non plus, susurra Edward en me regardant de travers.

- Maman n'est pas une oie, intervint Tessa.

- Oh, je ne le sais que trop bien, ma chatte. Je ovulais juste rappeler à ta mère qu'elle n'a jamais été une sainte. C'est tout.  
Mais continue, mon ange, me fit-il s'un ton menaçant, avec un clin d'oeil malicieux. Je t'en prie, continue….

- Pas la peine de prendre ta voix de vieille sorcière maléfique, tu ne m'impressionnes pas, mon petit Edwardounet d'amour.  
Mais puisqu'on en est aux révélations ……  
Au fait, les enfants, que croyez-vous que faisait Mamy Bella pendant ce temps ?

- Elle cuisinait, répondit Esteban.

- Que nenni très cher. Elle carnavalait…  
Elle aussi parcourait la ville sur un char.

Je souris de plus belle en voyant le visage sidéré d'Edward.

Mais je ne l'ai su que le lendemain.  
Comme j'avais décidé que je ne voulais plus avoir de voisins d'horreur, je partis donc de mon côté. Je passais au milieu de la foule, je suivais un char dont la musique me plaisait…  
Quand j'étais fatiguée, j'allais m'installer à un bar, ou sur un des vieux canapés tout usés qui fleurissaient le long des routes.  
Puis, je reprenais mes déambulations, au gré du vent et des odeurs.  
A un moment, un beau jeune homme me lança un collier.  
Je décidai donc de monter à la rencontre de ce jeunot qui avait succombé à ma grande beauté, et passai un moment avec lui, à regarder la foule, du haut de son balcon.  
Quand, tout à coup….

Quelle joie de les voir tous attentifs, pendus à mes lèvres…..

Quand tout à coup, je vis sur un char, une silhouette qui m'était familière.  
Elle dansait lascivement, dans une tenue plus que légère.  
S'il y avait eu du vent, il n'aurait rien eu à soulever.  
Mais la nuit s'annonçait chaude. Moite de la transpiration de toute une population en transe depuis des jours.

Et elle était là.  
On aurait dit une reine.  
Elle était simplement majestueuse.

Le regard fixé sur l'horizon, on aurait dit qu'elle n'avait même pas conscience de la foule à ses pieds. C'est comme si la musique avait pris possession de son corps.

Elle portait pour tout vêtement, de fins bracelets aux poignets et aux chevilles, et un flot de mousseline. Elle ondulait, jouait avec des voiles mordorés, balançait son corps en cadence au rythme d'une musique étrange et envoûtante.

Un serpent sur l'épaule glissait lentement vers un de ses poignets alors qu'elle levait les bras au ciel. Un autre, enroulé autour de ses hanches, remontait lascivement vers son cou, frôlant ses seins, que l'on devinait dénudés derrière le tissu transparent.

Les hommes hurlaient sur son passage.  
La foule était hystérique.

Bella a du sentir ma présence sur ce balcon car elle a alors levé la tête et m'a fait son plus charmant sourire. Nul doute que si je ne l'avais retenu, mon voisin aurait sauté du balcon, m'oubliant aussitôt, pour les beaux yeux de cette danseuse exotique…

- Et moi qui culpabilisais de m'amuser comme un petit fou, en pensant que tu passais tout ton temps en cuisine !  
Comment ai-je pu être aussi idiot ? Aveugle ?  
Maudit don qui me permet de lire dans tous les esprits, excepté le tien !  
Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

Mon amour, je ne voulais pas te voler la vedette ! Tu étais si mignon à te réjouir comme un gamin, à te vanter de tes exploits… Mon petit macho d'amour…  
Je n'ai as eu le cœur de réduire tout cela à néant.  
Et quand tu rentrais, tu étais si….imaginatif…Me fit-elle avec un clin d 'oeil.  
En plus, si tu te souviens bien, c'est à cette époque que nous avons rencontré notre Houdini.

Emmett fronça les sourcils.

- Tu n'aimes pas ce surnom ? Lui demanda Bella, en s'adressant à ce dernier.

- Mpffff…

- Tu ne veux pas raconter à tes enfants ce que tu faisais en ce temps-là ?

- Non. (Silence)  
Mais de toutes façons, je suis sûr que tu vas le faire à ma place, alors finissons-en, répliqua-t-il grognon.

**Hello girls !! Alors les filles ?? Ca vous a plu ? ;o)  
Reviewez, pliz !!**

**Phanis**, Et voilà !!  
Alors , tu le préfères, à poil ou en chaussettes ? MDR  
Gros bisous et merci…J'espère que je t'avais bien repondu en MP comme je l'imagine…Sinon, pardon d'avance…

**Bellaedwardsm.skaii** Malgré mon grand âge, je préfère qu'on se tutoie ;o)  
Et merci , voilà !!

**Naikyy** Merci, tu as raison, plus de review, égal, meilleure guérison, même si là, je traîne encore ma creve, la fièvre, les contracture et tout le reste….Mais bon, parait qu'on y survit.  
J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura autant fait rire que les précédents. ;o)

**Theriel**, Alors petit lutin des bois ? On est aussi malade ? J'espère que le fait de lire ce chapitre te fera guérir totalement…Le rire est parfois le meilleur ami de l'homme, et de la femme, of course !! ;o) Comme tu es jeune….Ferme les yeux sur certains passages, ok ?

Et bisous ;o)

**Arya15 **Ben Arya !! Coquine !! N'oublie pas que papy Edward était Jazzman, et qu'il était sur un char pour y faire de la musique...et que moi je suis une chaste auteur, mdr.  
Bon, ok, j'ai bien ri en mettant instrument et des points de suspension, me demandant qui me ferait la remarque !! Merci ;o) et contente que ça te plaise tjs….Attention, Edward dans son plus simple appareil….

**Sosso **des encouragements, encore, encore, merci en tout cas.  
Voilà, Edward nu !! ;o)

**Amira** Merci, contente de voir que ça te fait rire aussi ;o)


	11. 11 Houdini

**Special dédicace à Theriel qui, tel l'oeil de lynx, a décelé des incohérences il y a longtemps...  
Grâce à elle, je peux continuer d'écrire des trucs complètements fous...Mais tout à fait logiques !!  
Merci ma tite biquette !! ;o)**

_MDR, je ne suis pas Stephenie Meyer, et finalement, j'ai décidé de ne pas lui lécher les pieds…._

**Houdini**

_Bella POV_

- De toutes façons, je suis sûr que tu vas le faire, alors finissons-en, répliqua-t-il en grognon.

- Bien, reprit Bella. A cette époque, les enfants, commençai-je en reportant mon attention sur eux Emmett était videur.

- Videur de quoi ? Demanda Inès.

- Videur de bouteilles entre autres, fis-je d'un ton railleur.  
Mais surtout videur de boîtes de nuit. Elles fleurissaient dans toutes les grandes villes, et les gens aimaient à s'y retrouver pour danser.  
Donc, Emmett, ce grand gaillard costaud, gardait la porte et décidait de qui pouvait entrer ou non.  
C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il s'est fait tous ces muscles, taquinai-je. En ouvrant la porte un nombre incalculable de fois aux jolies filles.

- Rosalie et toi étiez faits pour vous rencontrer, lança Alice, malicieuse. Un videur et une...

- Alice, explosa Rosalie en la bâillonnant.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, repris-je, après son harassant travail nocturne, Emmett avait d'autres occupations. Jour après jour, il s'exerçait, n'ayant de cesse que tout soit parfait pour son spectacle.

- Toi aussi tu dansais nu ? demanda Tessa

- Non, ma poussinette. Moi j'avais de l'ambition.  
Je voulais être... Magicien.  
Mais c'est vrai que j'ai vu votre papy à tous se trémousser nu sur le bar, fit-il, trop heureux de détourner un instant l'attention.  
C'était moi, le grand et beau jeune homme qu'il était venu draguer au fond de la salle, ce jour-là.  
Et je suis d'accord avec Alice, ce fut une vision d'horreur.

- Tu ne disais pas cela à l'époque !! Lui lança Edward, goguenard.

- Non, c'est vrai que tu étais si mignon avec tes colliers entortillés sur tout le corps.  
Un des plus gros fous rires de toute ma vie.  
C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que nous sommes devenus amis.  
Tu me retrouvais dans les arrière-salles minables où je m'entraînais et tu me conseillais.  
Jusqu'au jour où...

- Oui, jusqu'au jour où tu as défié les lois de la nature, stupide colosse. Tu aurais du te contenter de briser tes chaînes avec tes muscles devant un public ébahi.

- Je ne voulais pas être un monstre de foire ! Je voulais être ma-gi-cien.

- Que s'est-il passé tonton Emmett ? Demandèrent les jumelles.

- Disons que j'ai eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre.  
Je voulais monter un spectacle de magie époustouflant.  
Je voulais voir les femmes crier et s'évanouir dans la salle..

- Et tu as réussi !!

- Oh, arrête Edward... A cette époque j'avais imaginé un tour fascinant.  
Je devais rentrer dans une énorme cuve transparente remplie d'eau.  
Pour que ce soit plus spectaculaire, mon assistante me mettait des chaînes autour des bras et des chevilles, retenues ensembles par des verrous, et jetait la clef dans l'assistance.  
J'avais déjà réussi ce tour des centaines de fois chez moi, en m'entraînant...

- Où ça ? Dans ta baignoire ? Le taquina Jasper.

- Oh, toi James Bond, ça va !!

- James Bond ? Insista Esteban.

- Chut fit jasper en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche. Laissez d'abord le grand prestidigitateur finir son histoire...

- Oui, bon, j'avais toujours réussi, jusque là, à retirer mes chaînes et à sortir de l'eau avant de manquer d'air...Toujours est-il que lors de ma première, j'enfilai mon maillot de bain comme à mon habitude.  
Lorsque je montai sur la scène pour donner enfin ma première représentation, j'étais littéralement dans un état second, trop heureux d'avoir enfin réussi à réaliser mon rêve.  
Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'achèverait si vite.

- Tu ne pensais pas que tes projets tomberaient à l'eau ? Railla Alice.

- Il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz ? Ajouta jasper.

- Tu naviguais en eau trouble, asséna Edward.

- Arrêtez s'il vous plait, ce n'est vraiment pas très sympa pour Emmett, fit Bella en lui adressant un tendre sourire.

- Merci Bella, fit ce dernier en grimaçant...

- De rien Emmett, poursuivit-elle, je sais comme c'est frustrant...de se retrouver le bec dans l'eau...

- Oh, non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, supplia-t-il, alors que toute l'assemblée éclatait de rire.

- C'est vrai que l'on ne se méfie jamais assez de l'eau qui dort, le taquina Rosalie.

- Pas toi, s'il te plaît, fit-il en implorant sa femme du regard et de la voix...  
Vous n'avez donc pas honte de vous moquer de moi ?  
N'y a-t-il donc personne ici qui ait un tant soit peu de compassion ?  
Vous rendez-vous compte que ce jour là, ça a été pour moi la fin de mes rêves ?  
Vous n'avez donc aucun coeur ?

- Là, c'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase, se moqua Jasper.  
Après tout, maintenant, tu peux rester sous l'eau aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. Tu pourrais noter un nouveau spectacle ! L'homme-poisson…  
On dirait que tu es le dernier de ton espèce, l'homme de l'Atlantide par exemple…..Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait même en faire une série Télévisée.

- Quand vous aurez tous fini de vous moquer de moi, faites moi signe. Peut-être daignerais-je vous raconter la fin de cette histoire… reprit Emmett, boudeur.

- Oh, oui, papa, vas-y, racontes nous la suite, s'il te plaît, demanda Esteban.  
J'en ai l'eau à la bouche, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil aux autres.

- Jette-toi à l'eau insista Erwan en se tenant le ventre.

- Allez, frérot, reprit Alice, ne te fait pas prier, sois chic.  
Raconte nous cette belle époque où tu étais heureux comme un poison dans l'eau….

- Tout le monde veut connaître la suite, tonton, firent les jumelles, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche...

- Ca se passait en quelle année déjà Emmett ? Lui demanda Rosalie. En 1875 c'est ça ?

- Dans ces eaux-là, oui, répondit Emmett.

A ce moment là, les fous rires reprirent de plus belle. Plus question de sourire en douce ou de contenir son hilarité.

Chacun riait de bon cœur, d'autant que cette fois, Emmett s'y étais mis aussi, en se rendant compte que lui aussi avait prononcé le mot fatidique.  
Lorsque tous les rires se furent tu, Emmett reprit son récit.

- La scène de la cuve devait être le clou du spectacle, l'apothéose, le grand final…  
Mais auparavant, il y avait d'autres tableaux de prévus.

J'étais tellement excité ce soir là, que je décidai à la dernière minute de changer le programme et de débuter le spectacle par le « panier percé ».  
Vous savez ? Celui où une personne rentre dans un panier en osier, et se fait transpercer de sabres.  
Quand cette personne sort indemne, on se demande toujours comment elle a pu s'en sortir sans une égratignure.

Avec Vanessa, mon assistante, nous nous étions entraînés un nombre incalculable de fois, sans que jamais une goutte de sang ne soit versée.  
Je ne m'explique toujours pas ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là.

- Moi, je le sais, soupira Rosalie.

- Ha bon, alors explique-moi….

- Vanessa n'était pas que ton assistante, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, en effet, elle était aussi ma petite amie.

- Une parmi tant d'autres, je suppose…Et c'est ce qui a mis fin à ta carrière de coureur de jupons, et de magicien.

Emmett se renfrogna, devinant que c'était bien la vérité.

- Peut-être…. C'est vrai qu'à l'époque, mon allure attirait beaucoup les regards féminins et que j'avais beaucoup de mal à leur résister, fit-il en bombant le torse…  
Mais tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'elle aurait fait cela délibérément ?

- Je pense que si.  
Quel meilleur moyen en effet pour se débarrasser d'un partenaire macho, imbu de sa personne, Dom Juan à ses heures, fourbe et menteur…

- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu, là ?

- Oh, si peu ! Les hommes sont de grands dadais qui pensent que les femmes amoureuses sont aveugles, sourdes et muettes…  
Je suis sure que ça ne t'avait jamais traversé l'esprit qu'elle était au courant de tes aventures.  
Comment as-tu pu penser qu'elle ne se douterait de rien ?

- Je revenais toujours vers elle, commença Emmett.

- Et tu penses que ça suffit ?  
Sache que toute femme devient féroce lorsque son cœur se brise.  
Je dirais même que tu as de la chance de ne pas être mort plus tôt vu ta conduite inexcusable à l'égard de la gente féminine…

- Rosalie a raison, fit doucement Bella, il faut toujours se méfier d'un femme qui souffre. Elle peut être capable du pire comme du meilleur, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Tiens-toi le pour dit !!

A ce moment-là, Emmett donna l'impression d'avoir une illumination, et se jeta théâtralement aux pieds de Rosalie.

**Alors ? Ca vous a plu ?  
J'ai déjà écrit deux autres chapitres, mais qui ne me plaisent pas.  
Les filles taquinent les garçons, et vis versa, mais ça m'éloigne de mon histoire, et je ne trouve pas ça vraiment marrant….Il manque qqchose, mais je ne sais pas quoi, du coup, je pense que je vais enlever ces deux prochains chapitres, et réécrire ma suite…Pfffffffffff  
Vu que je suis tjs malade, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite….Mais j'y travaille…  
Dans ma tite tête de déjantée ;o)**

**Mille mercis à ceux qui laissent des reviews, ça fait tjs le plus grand bien. Même un tout petit mot...A bon entendeur ... ;o)**

**Theriel**, ma tite biquette ;o) Mon cerveau n'est pas encore au meilleur de sa forme...ce qui ne m'empêche pas de reflechir à des mots en italien, et à des idées de métiers, etc... ;o) Contente de voir que tu as aimé Bella, voire plus qu'Edward... ;o)

**naikky**, je suis toujours ravie de savoir que ça continue de te faire rire. Merci pour tes encouragements

**Amira**, alors, là, c'est sle pied, savoir que qqun repense aux bêtises que j'ai écrites, c'est trop cool !! Merci  
De mon côté, ce sont les reviews, entre autres qui me donnent aussi parfois la force de continuer...

**Sosso**, Merci pour tes encouragements, j'aime tes reviews, je t'imagine en train de rire en me lisant !!  
Houdini, c'est Emmett...;o)

**Arya**, moi chaste auteur ? Mouiiii, merciiiiiiiiiii et bisous ;o)

**Phanis**, number one and two, mdr  
Ne ris pas, je ne suis pas encore guérite, lol  
Et non, je n'ai pas oublié ton mail, j'ai juste eu plein de coup de barre à repetition, et la flemme de t'ecrire, mais promis, je m'y mets cette semaine...  
Sinon, envoie moi un coup de pied virtuel !! ;o)  
Le MP, oui, je me suis plantée, parce que je voulais aussi t'écrire un msg, mais que j'ai du laisser tomber en cours de route...  
Contente de voir que tu craques pour mon Edward tout nu ;o) Oui, je lui ai fait faire bcp de bêtises, quand même, il boit...  
Comme c'est un vampire, ce n'est pas interesasnt de le faire fumer, mais je me demande tout à coup, si je ne pourrais pas leur faire découvrir des expériences inédites pour eux...Si tu as une idée de bêtises, n'hésite pas à me contacter, mdr  
Bisous à Domino, au fait, est-il noit avec 6 points blancs ?  
Pour le surnom d'Emmett, tout est dit dans le chapitre que tu viens de lire, enfin, je crois...Je ne lai pas encore tapé à cette heure-ci...  
Merci pour tes bisous virtuels...Et pour ton regard acéré qui a repéré des fautes plutot sympas...  
J'ai bien ri en lisant les "70 morts de Lolly" d'autant qu'elle a une fic bien "sanglante"...J'aurais voulu que je n'aurais pas réussi à faire exprès tiens !!  
Bisous

**bellaedwardsm.skaii **Comme tu le vois, malgré mon grand âge ;o), j'écris bcp de bêtises !!  
Bien sur que tu as le droit de me faire de la pub...J'ai écrit une autre fic, bien plus sage, avec le pseudo de cathyouchka.  
En ce moment, chuis trop malade, mais pour cet été, je lui ferai une suite !! Enfin, si j'ai des reviews !! ;o)


	12. 12 La vengeance est un plat

_- Rosalie a raison, fit doucement Bella, il faut toujours se méfier d'un femme qui souffre.  
__Elle peut être capable du pire comme du meilleur, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Tiens-toi le pour dit !!  
__A ce moment-là, Emmett donna l'impression d'avoir une illumination, et se jeta théâtralement aux pieds de Rosalie._

- C'est le passé, tout ça, bébé, tu sais que j'ai changé. Que je n'aime que toi. Pitié, ne me fait pas de mal, ajouta-t-il en souriant, mutin.

- Cesse de m'appeler bébé pour commencer, sinon tu sais que j'ai les moyens de te faire souffrir, dit-elle en souriant sadiquement…. Je commencerai par te priver de

- Non, pas ça !! Je promets d'être un mari fidèle, attentionné et j'obéirai à tes moindres désirs, répondit-il en jouant le jeu.

- N'oublie pas que moi aussi j'ai un passé, et que je sais manier le sabre, bien mieux que Vanessa….

- Oh oui, ma déesse des Caraïbes, je promets d'être sage…Au moins pour les cent ans à venir, ajouta-t-il en la taquinant.  
Parle et j'obéirai !! S'exclama-t-il, heureux de faire sourire sa femme et croyant s'en tirer à si bon compte.

- Ce n'est pas envers moi que tu as une dette, Emmett, mais envers toutes les femmes.  
Ainsi je te demande d'accéder aux demandes de toutes les femmes présentes dans cette pièce, à compter de ce jour et jusqu'à Noël, lui répondit-elle, fière de sa trouvaille.

Alice et Bella regardèrent Rosalie, et leurs sourires carnassiers firent frémir Emmett.  
Elles semblaient imaginer, planifier, tous les supplices qu'elles lui feraient subir.  
Car il ne doutait pas un instant que les trois jours à venir seraient certainement les plus embarrassants de sa longue vie.

- Nous aussi on peut lui demander des trucs ? Firent les jumelles en gloussant.

- Oui les filles, vous aussi, répondit Rosalie, ainsi qu'Inès et Tessa.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu pousses un peu là ? Ma puce, demande Emmett d'un air mi plaintif, mi exaspéré.

- Si tu préfères, nous pouvons pousser jusqu'à Nouvel An !?

- Non, non, fit-il en soupirant. Je vais faire mon possible pour racheter ma dette envers la gente féminine. En 3 jours…

- Au fait tonton, tu veux bien nous porter jusqu'au lit toutes les quatre en même temps et nous raconter une histoire et nous border et nous faire des bisous ? Demanda la voix ensommeillée d'Inès.

Après un regard goguenard aux adultes présents, il soupira et s'executa….  
Faisant jouer ses muscles, tout en tirant la langue aux petites, il chargea d'abord les jumelles, chacune sur une épaule, telles des sacs à patates, puis, il attrapa de son mieux Inès et Tessa.

- Je sens que la semaine va être longue, lâcha-t-il en soupirant...

A son retour, il jeta un regard anxieux vers Edward et Jasper qui n'avaient pipé mot jusque là, quémandant leur aide.

Mais les deux autres lascars se contentèrent de hausser les épaules en souriant franchement.  
Trop contents de ne pas être à sa place et de subir les foudres de leurs compagnes respectives. Edward en rajouta même un peu :

- Emmett, il est temps pour toi de payer, et pas seulement pour ton comportement envers les femmes, mais aussi parce que tu donnes une image lamentable des hommes.

- C'est vrai ajouta Jasper, en souriant à Edward d'un air de conspirateur. Après tout, nous aussi nous pâtissons de ton comportement… Je crois que tu devrais aussi exaucer tous nos vœux pour les 3 jours à venir…

- Edward !! s'écria Bella. Je pense qu'après t'être trémoussé nu dans un bar, tu es plutôt mal placé pour faire la leçon à Emmett.

- Mais Bella, toi aussi…

- Attention mon cœur, je pourrais moi aussi décider de te faire payer ton comportement de macho à la petite semaine…

- Je ne veux même pas entendre un son sortir de ta bouche Jasper, fit Alice, préventivement. Et ce n'est pas vraiment sympa de votre part d'enfoncer Emmett… Où est donc passé la solidarité masculine ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Dites les filles, reprit Rosalie, vous ne croyez pas qu'Edward et Jasper devraient subir le même châtiment qu'Emmett ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant sadiquement.

Alice et Bella opinèrent de la tête.

- Coupables ! Fuirent-elles théâtralement en désignant chacune du doigt son compagnon, et en gloussant.

- Vous voulez vraiment jouer à ce jeu-là mesdames ? Demanda Edward, un sourire naissant aux comissures de ses lèvres parfaites.

- Oh que oui, s'exclamèrent-elles toutes les trois d'une seule voix.

- Soit, mais attention, car parfois, tel est pris qui croyait prendre, fit-il en regardant Bella par en dessous.

- Serait-ce une menace ? L'interrogea-t-elle en plissant les yeux pour le jauger.

- Que nenni ma douce…Je promets qu'Emmett, Jasper et moi exauceront tous vos vœux, aussi mesquins et misérables soient-ils, durant ces trois longs et interminables jours.  
C'est bien ce que vous voulez ?

- Merci, répondit Bella toute heureuse de le voir enfin s'assagir.

- Je n'ai pas fini, reprit Edward, un sourire en coin…  
En échange je demande une faveur…

- Les filles se regardèrent, inquiètes.  
Elles se levèrent, se rassemblèrent sur le même canapé et se mirent à chuchoter, se demandant si elles devaient accepter cette nouvelle requête.

- Après tout, on a obtenu 3 jours d'obéissance et de soumission, fit Rosalie  
Alice ? Tu as vu ce qu'ils préparent ?

- Oui, fit cette dernière en souriant. Ils croient tenir une vengeance, mais je crois qu'en fait, ça pourrait beaucoup nous plaire.

-Ne te fais pas prier Alice ! Qu'as-tu vu ? Demanda Bella.

-En échange de 3 jours, ils veulent 3 nuits, leur répondit-elle.

- Oh, je vois, fit Bella. C'est un peu risqué non ?

- Mais non voyons, fit Rosalie en souriant de plus belle. Que veux tu qu'ils demandent ? Ils sont tous les trois bien trop gentlemen pour nous choquer….Et puis, moi j'aime bien être choquée, ajouta-t-elle, le regard lubrique.

- Tu as raison, reprit Alice en jetant un coup d'œil aux garçons qui s'étaient aussi rassemblés sur l'autre canapé.  
Et puis, ils nous connaissent bien, ils savent qu'après, on leur ferait tout payer chèrement….  
Je suis sûre que nous n'avons rien à craindre. Enfin, rien d'autre que trois nuits passionnées et torrides, où ils lâcheront la bride à leur imagination, un peu plus que d'habitude, ajouta-t-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil à ses comparses.

- Peut-être faudrait-il y aller doucement la journée, ne pas les traumatiser pour que leur vengeance ne soit pas trop…éhontée, fit Bella.

- Oh, Bella, firent en chœur Alice et Rosalie.  
Ne nous gâche pas le plaisir, ajouta cette dernière.

- Pendant ce temps sur l'autre canapé…..

...

...

...

**Phanis,** ma tite collègue ;o)  
Ca y est !! Enfin de retour au boulot !!  
Vous vous rendez compte que j'attendais ça avec ….attente…mdr  
Quoi ? j'ai fait des fautes ? Moi ? Tu es sure que t ne confonds pas avec un autre auteur ? mdr  
Bon, ok, je l'avoue, je ne suis pas infaillible. Je sais, je lis la deception dans votre regard avide….  
On va dire que c'est la maladie, oui, j'ai eu une vilaine bronchite, avec répercussions au cerveau….  
Comment ça, les sequelles y étaient déjà ?  
Bandes de voyoutes va !!  
;o)  
Bon, toi, je pense que je t'ai déjà fait des bisous par mail, et qu'en plus tu as du recevoir un courrier manuscrit ;o) où je jure être saine de corps et d'esprit !  
Je te refais donc un gros bisou en esperant que ça te convenait.  
Sinon, je recommencerai va !!…  
Merci de me signaler quand même mes erreurs, car mm si l'orthographe, etc….je suis génée de m'etre aussi trompée dans les point of view….Pffff Je laisse à désirer, hein….  
Rosalie ? Mdr, je ne te dirai rien de rien !! (je tire la langue ;o))  
Quoi? elle est quoi Rosalie? (bon, la réponse est peut-être à la suite...)  
James Bond pour bientôt….Devine qui tiendra ce rôle ?

**Sosso,** Salut toi ;o)  
Merci pour tes compliments, contente de voir que mon humour n'a pas disparu et que mon esprit est tordu à souhait ;o)  
Devine qui est, ou plutôt qui incarnera James Bond dans un prochain chapitre…  
Bon, en meme temps, ce n'est qu'un surnom, comme celui d'Houdini….. ;o)

**Bellaeswaerdsm.skaii** merci encore pour tout , bisous.

**Naikky** Merci pour tes encouragements et pour tes bisous ;o)

**Theriel **ma biquette des neiges !!  
J'aime bien quand tu es frustrée !!  
Pas de pb pour mes chapitres, qui ne sont pas écrits, mais que je vais écrire demain je pense….Si je ne dois pas m'occuper des jeunes et beaux stagiaires….Miam miam… ;o)  
Et encore bravo pour ta fic !  
J'espère juste avoir l'œil aussi acéré que tu l'as eu pour moi ;o)

**Praes** Ma pov' Vanessa **;o)  
**J'avoue que tu n'as pas de chance….J'ai choisi ce nom là complètement au hasard….  
Alors, veux tu que nous parlions des raisons pour lesquelles **tu** as fini par assassiner Emmett ou prefères-tu que je révèle tout cela dans ce chapitre ? ;o)  
Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments…..

**Dragunov,** moi fan de dragon…. ;o)  
Alors, pour repondre à ta question (à laquelle j'ai déjà répondu dans de précédentes reviews, mais c'est pas grave, t'inquiète...), oui, les enfants sont humains (ils peuvent donc manger de tout, comme toi et moi, enfin…surtout moi….parce que moi, en plus je mange les petits nenfants bien dodus ;o)), conçus par des vampires, mais parce que l'atmosphère de Mars le permet….Oui, je sais, drôle d'histoire…


	13. 13 La vengeance sera triple

**Youhou les girls !!  
****Je cherche des idées, soit pour les nuits passionnées des filles… ;o)  
****Soit, des idées encore plus tordues, pour vous faire rire aux dépens de ces vilains garçons coquins ;o)  
Que pourrions nous leur faire faire d'humiliant mais pas trop quand même…  
****J'ai qqs petites idées, mais je les trouve trop gentilles. ;o)  
Je cherche donc des idées, bien perverses, bien juteuses….enfin, tordues à souhait quoi !  
Merci à theriel pour la sienne que je compte bien utiliser...Même si de façon un peu detournée... ;o)**

**Soosoo, **Merci pour tes reviews ;o) Je vais voir si je peux résister au plaisir d'écrire un chapitre coquin….

**bellaedwardsm.skaii,** Ouiiiiiii, je suis méchante !! Gniark gniark gniark !! (Rire satanique) mdr ? Mais j'aime qu'on me supplie alors je me dépêche d'écrire le suivant… ;o)

**Arya,** depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir toi que j'aime vous faire souffrir, mes chères petites lectrices (dit-elle en susurrant telle le serpent venimeux qu'elle était devenue, moi, of course ;o)))

**Amira **, Suspens……. ;o)

**Phanis**, essaies tu de me faire passer un msg ? Du genre, je suis en vacances et pas toi ?? mdr. Voyoute va !! ;o)  
Non, tjs pas de connexion internet chez moi, pas eu le temps, j'étais vraiment pas en état de bouger la semaine dernière, mais oui, je suis enfin guérite, lol…Et maintenant, suis pas sure d'en vouloir….Ca me manque, et en même temps, je sais trop que si je l'avais, je ne dormirais plus, je crois….  
En même temps, je pourrais faire croire à mes collègues que je me suis mise au sport….le lendemain quand on me demanderait le pourkoi de mes cernes, je dirais que je surfe !!  
Bon, ok, pas sure qu'ils me croient, mdr  
Pour le mail, oups, j'ai encore oublié ;o)  
Mais comme t'es en vacances ….. ;o)  
Allez bisous collègue en congé !!

**Theriel ,** Ca vient, ça vient !! ;o) **Merci pour tes corrections **d'ailleurs, et envoie moi le tien !! Je jouerai à oeil de lynx ;o)

...

...

...

...

**Chapitre 14**

**La vengeance sera triple…**

_- Peut-être faudrait-il y aller doucement la journée, ne pas les traumatiser pour que leur vengeance ne soit pas trop…éhontée, fit Bella.  
__Oh, Bella, firent en chœur Alice et Rosalie. Ne nous gâche pas le plaisir, ajouta cette dernière.  
__Pendant ce temps sur l'autre canapé….._

- Merci les gars, fit Emmett. Je commençais à me sentir seul.  
Non, en fait, je me sentais plutôt comme une souris entre les pattes de trois fauves affamées.

- Et à mon avis, tu n'es pas loin du compte, répliqua Edward. Nous devons faire front sur ce coup là. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé une faveur. Je suis sûr qu'Alice a déjà vu de quoi il s'agissait…Mais tant pis.

- Tu comptes nous le dire ce soir ou demain ? grogna Jasper, qui connaissait assez Alice pour savoir qu'elle allait s'en donner à cœur joie.

- Pas de panique Jasper. Je propose de demander en échange de ces trois maudits jours, 3 nuits…

Un sourire naissait sur chacun de leur visage…

- Pas mal !! fit Emmett, pas mal du tout même. J'ai déjà quelques petites idées, tiens…

- Bien trouvé, ajouta Jasper qui retrouvait enfin le sourire.

- Oui, je suis assez fier de moi, se rengorgea Edward. Mais attention, les filles sont retorses…  
Si on se la joue trop voyou, elles nous le feront payer le lendemain, dans la journée.  
Ce n'est pas sans risque….  
Et si l'une se fâche, la vengeance sera triple, car je ne doute pas un instant, qu'elles aussi se serreront les coudes.

- Tu as raison, fit Jasper, de nouveau inquiet.

- Moi, j'aime bien l'idée de jouer les voyous !! Vous n'allez tout de même pas abandonner si facilement ? Ajouta Emmett.  
He, mais attendez !!  
Elles vont nous en faire baver toute la journée, et en plus, la nuit….Ha non, ça ne va pas ça….

- Tu as raison reprit Edward. Elles risquent d'apprécier d'être nos « esclaves-consentantes » pour les trois nuits à venir…

- Tant mieux, fit Jasper….Elles n'en seront que plus tendres la journée…

Les yeux dans le vague, tous trois essayaient d'estimer les avantages et inconvénients de la situation…

- Peut-être devrions nous changer nos plans, reprit Jasper en regardant anxieusement du côté des filles. Leurs messes basses ne me disent rien qui vaille…Edward, n'as-tu pas une autre idée en tête ?

- Si, mais c'est encore plus risqué. Je pensais au début demander à ce que nous soyons les maîtres pendant les 3 jours suivants….Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.  
Mais Alice verra ce que nous préparons, et nos nuits risquent d'être plus fraîches que ne seront cuisantes ces journées à venir.

- Oh non, pas ça, gémit Emett. Je connais ma Rosalie Elle me fera tout payer au centuple. Elle peut être démoniaque vous savez, leur dit-il en les implorant du regard, de ne pas choisir ce plan.

- Edward, tu sais que tu es un veinard, que Bella est trop douce pour t'en vouloir éternellement. Mais Emmett a raison, Rosalie ET Alice sont diaboliques.  
Je crois que je préfère encore trois jours d'humiliation, compensés par trois nuits époustouflantes. Tant pis si elles y gagnent sur tous les tableaux.

- Attendez, fit Edward. Je crois que je viens d'avoir une illumination. Que diriez-vous si…..

- Si quoi ??

- Que diriez-vous si nous échangions nos places ? Demanda-t-il l'air victorieux.

- Non !! S'exclamèrent Jasper et Emmett à l'unisson, en le regardant comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Mais non, pas la nuit, gros bêtas que vous êtes. Juste la journée.  
Imaginez la scène : Alice demande à Jasper de lui masser les épaules. Là, c'est Emmett qui se lève et la masse…

- Pas bête, finit par dire Emmett.  
Donc, si Rosalie me demande quelque chose, c'est toi qui te dévoues ? J'ai bien compris ?

- Oui, fit Edward.

- Tu es aussi diabolique qu'elles, fit Jasper. Je crois que ça pourrait marcher. Nous serons tous présents, bien obéissants.  
Donc je ne pense pas qu'Alice détecte notre changement de personnalité à l'avance. Et puis elles seront bien trop occupées à chercher des idées de torture…

- Je n'ose pas imaginer leur tête quand elles verront ce qui se passe…ajouta Emmett.  
Tu es notre sauveur, s'extasia-t-il à nouveau.  
Tiens, si je ne me retenais pas, je te baiserais les pieds.

- Beurk, firent Edward et Jasper en chœur.

- Retiens-toi, ajouta Edward…..L'avantage de notre plan, ajouta-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents, est qu'on a une chance d'obtenir ces trois nuits, et qu'on va quand même les surprendre pour les trois jours à venir…

Alors ? Comment ça vous a plu ?  
Si oui, reviewez, si non, reviewez aussi pour me le dire !!

Et gros bisous les filles !!


	14. 14 Panier percé

Chapitre 15.

Les trois gaillards se tapèrent dans la main pour signer ce pacte, éveillant la curiosité des trois femmes.

- Allons nous coucher les gars, je pense que nous avons besoin de repos pour tenir le coup pour ces trois jours à venir.

- Vous avez raison les garçons, fit Alice, moqueuse.

- Alors ? Quelle est la faveur que tu souhaites obtenir pour toi et tes deux comparses, demanda Bella en souriant à Edward.

- Comme si vous ne le saviez pas déjà, ricana ce dernier.

- Si, tu as raison, mais c'est tellement agréable d'entendre un homme demander une faveur, lui répondit Bella. Ne me prive pas de ce plaisir…

- Soit. En échange de ces trois jours de repentir, nous demandons trois nuits.  
Un sourire s'étalait sur son visage. Le sourire de qui pense être vainqueur…..  
Trois nuits pendant lesquelles, nous, les machos, seront les maîtres, poursuivit-il.  
Trois nuits pendant lesquelles vous serez….

- Vos esclaves ? se moqua Alice.

- Non, mesdames, point du tout la rassura Edward. Juste, c'est nous qui déciderons de tout. Est-ce que cela vous convient ? Demanda-t-il en les regardant l'une après l'autre.

- Nous acceptons, répondit Rosalie après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Bella et Alice qui avaient acquiescé de la tête.

- Nous commencerons demain, donc. Dès le réveil. Et pas question pour vous de lambiner au lit, en espérant éviter une corvée !! S'exclama Alice, en sautillant partout.

- Si nous allions nous coucher, à présent, susurra Bella à l'oreille d'Edward….  
Je voudrais profiter de cette dernière nuit de calme…

- Après vous, ma douce, fit Edward, en montrant les escaliers de la main.

- Bella se retourna et vit Alice et Rosalie embrasser tendrement leur compagnon.  
Le calme avant la tempête, pensa-t-elle.

Le matin arriva plus vite que prévu.  
Comme si le temps s'était accéléré. Jasper, Emmett et Edward s'installèrent bien sagement autour de la table du petit déjeuner. Les enfants piaillaient déjà, qui pour un bol, qui pour des céréales…. Rien que de très normal.

Pourtant la tension était presque palpable.  
Aucun adulte n'avait pris la parole, si ce n'est pour répondre aux plus jeunes.  
Tous étaient tendus, restaient sur le qui-vive.  
On aurait dit des soldats, presque au garde-à-vous. Prêts à tout pour soutenir et faire gagner son équipe, pour l'honneur de son camp.  
Les filles contre les garçons.  
La guerre allait bientôt être déclarée.  
Nul doute que tous les coups seraient permis : tentative de corruption de l'ennemi, envoi d'espions, otages, invasion….

Alice, Bella et Rosalie ne cessaient de jeter des regards de connivence en esquissant de petits sourires.

- Allez, qu'on en finisse ! Finit par craquer Emmett. Que la fête commence ! Railla-t-il en grimaçant.

- Pourquoi tant de hâte ? demanda Rosalie.

- Rien ne presse ajouta Alice.

- Oui, et en plus, tu n'as pas fini ton histoire hier, lui fit remarquer Bella.

- Ne pas savoir ce qui m'attend est insupportable, répondit-il en regardant les trois femmes tour à tour. J'ai une boule dans la gorge, je me sens oppressé…

- Pauvre petite chose fragile, se moqua Rosalie.  
Commence par nous raconter ton histoire Houdini, nous verrons bien après.  
Peut-être n'est ce pas aussi terrible que ce que tu imagines….

_Peut-être est-ce bien pire,_ pensa Jasper en cherchant à capter le regard d'Edward.  
Ce dernier opina de la tête…Oui, il avait eu la même idée.  
Et oui, il savait que ce serait dur….Pour chacun d'entre eux.  
Il aller de voir trouver un truc pour motiver ses troupes…..

En attendant, Emmett s'apprêtait à reprendre son récit.

- Allons nous installer au salon.  
Une fois les enfants installés par terre comme à leur habitude, les adultes se séparèrent, presque comme par enchantement. Les hommes sur un canapé, les femmes sur l'autre.

- Solidarité masculine, chuchota Alice d'une voix moqueuse, juste assez fort pour être entendue de tous.

- Bien, où en étais-je hier, avant d'être puni ? Demanda Emmett, évitant de regarder dans la direction d'Alice, Rosalie et Bella.

- Le coup du panier percé, fit Erwan.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, Vanessa….Le Diable l'emporte celle là !  
En fait, dans ce tour, normalement, c'est l'assistante, toute de court vêtue, qui rentre dans le panier, et le magicien qui tient les sabres.  
Mais nous, nous avions décidé de faire l'inverse pour que ce soit plus spectaculaire.

- Vanité, quand tu nous tiens, souffla Rosalie.

Emmett fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu, bien qu'il ait levé les yeux vers elle, et reprit son récit.

- Ainsi c'est moi, cette fois, qui entrai dans le panier.

- Toi aussi tu étais de court vêtu ? demanda Inès.

- Oui, ma poulette fit-il en souriant. J'avais mis mon plus beau maillot de bain, pour que tous les spectateurs puissent apprécier ma musculature. Je me faufilai donc tant bien que mal dans ce fichu panier en osier et attendit que Vanessa dépose le couvercle en faisant des clins d'œil au premier rang.

Tout était si bien orchestré.  
J'étais si excité, si sûr de moi.  
J'entendais les spectateurs les plus proches retenir leur respiration. La tension dans l'air était presque palpable. J'en avais la chair de poule.  
Je visualisai la scène.  
Moi enfermé dans le panier, Vanessa devait montrer les sabres, les faire miroiter à la lumière. Elle devait même trancher une meule de fromage en deux avec l'un des sabres pour montrer qu'il était bien en acier…

- Et c'est toi, qu'elle a découpé en rondelles, railla Alice.

- En quelque sorte répondit Emmett, penaud.  
Car je ne me souviens plus de rien.  
Pas même de la douleur que j'ai pourtant bien du ressentir….

- Moi je me souviens de la suite, fit Edward en prenant le relais.  
Toute la salle retenait son souffle. L'attente avait quelque chose de….. pesant.  
La lumière était braquée sur le panier et les sabres qui allaient y pénétrer.  
Vanessa était presque dans l'ombre. La musique avait cessé.  
Tout cela était dramatique à souhait.

Lorsque ton assistante a enfoncé le premier sabre, le public a enfin recommencé à respirer. Pas une goutte de sang ne s'échappait. Aucun cri en provenance de ce panier, n'avait été poussé. Tous avaient beau savoir que c'était un spectacle de prestidigitation, ils n'en étaient pas moins soulagés de voir que tout allait bien.  
Puis, tout s'est accéléré….

.

.

.

**Theriel,** C'est fait, petite coquine, va !!  
**Magalieee,** Je sais qu'en ce moment mes chapitres sont un peu courts… Désolée….Merci !!  
**Arya15,** J'ai bien peur de vous décevoir et d'être plus soft que vous ne l'imaginiez, les filles….lol, merci de continuer l'aventure avec moi ;o)  
**Dragunov**, ça m'apprendra à faire des raccourcis dans ma tête….Serais-tu un homme ? ;o)  
Il y en a si peu ….Que si c'est le cas, il faut nous le dire !! S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, mdr. Le point de vue masculin des supplices me plairait bcp !! Si tu as des idées aussi tordues que les miennes n'hésite pas à m'en faire part en MP…. ;o)  
**Aurore,** ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu lis l'histoire, même sans laisser de reviews…  
Et si tu as des idées sadiques, elles seront les bienvenues, car les miennes (celles que j'ai prévues dans ma tête) me semblent trop gentilles…. ;o) Biz  
**Praes,** Ma Vanessa !! ;o) Je suis très vilaine, je n'ai même pas mis toute l'histoire d'Emmett dans ce chapitre, enfin…je crois…**  
Super macarons**, vile coquine, n'as-tu donc pas honte de me torturer de cette façon ?  
Non, je ne sais pas du tout qui se cache sous cette identité, fit-elle avec un gros clin d'oeil en direction de son public, mdr….  
**Phanis,** tiens, bonjour madame !! Au fait, tu n'aurais pas des photos gustatives à m'envoyer ? ;o) J'ai quand même bavé tout le week end, moi !!  
La coquine !! Merci en tout cas, j'adore quand le nombre de mes reviews augmentent d'un coup, tant pis pour la méthode…D'ailleurs je pense que je vais refaire le coup du deux fois si vous avez aimé, mdr  
Oui, je crains que tu n'aies raison, après coup en me relisant pour la 103 ème fois, je me suis rendue compte que ça faisait encore un peu fouillis…Du coup, pour la suite, je vais essayer de faire plus…clair….Mais de ton côté si tu as des idées de méchancetetés qu'ils pourraient se faire mutuellement, mail-moi !!  
Au fait, c'est comment la reprise du boulot ?  
Tiens, j'ai oublié de te dire que la semaine prochaine je pars à la mer !! ;o) (tirage de langue)  
**Amira**, merci , merci  
**Soosoo**, oui, tu as vu comme ils sont horribles ces vilains garnements ?! Le pire c'est qu'on les aime bien quand même !! J'ai quand même adoré faire un Edward un peu prétentieux, mdr…J'avoue que des fois, je me fais rire toute seule en écrivant…ou pleurer d'ailleurs aussi….Malheureusement ça ne veut pas dire que ça va marcher avec mes adorables lecteurs/trices…. ;o)**  
Bellaedwardsm.skaii** , gniark gniark gniark…J'aodre faire le rire de la sorcière, que je suis….Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous dire tout de suite ce que les filles vont faire……mouahahahahaha (rire satanique)

**Bon, comme je vais partir en vacances….Oui, j'entends déjà une collègue faire une remarque là bas au fond ;o), j'attends de vous un maximum de reviews pour mon retour.  
Parfois le réveil est difficile, reprendre une vie normale c'est douloureux…. ;o)  
****A mon âge, il faut savoir me ménager. Si vous m'aimez, enfin, mes histoires folles, enfin, celle-là surtout, dites le.**

**Peut-être que si vous êtes sages, et que si vous le demandez gentiment, je vous écrirai une histoire très hot à mon retour….Très coquine. J'ai envie d'essayer un genre nouveau ;o)**

**En attendant, donnez des idées, je vous les rendrai au centuple, mdr  
Pas la peine d'envoyer des fleurs, une review ou deux, suffira/ont !!**

**Je vous embrasse tous/toutes très fort, et vous souhaite une bonne reprise au travail ou à l'école pdt mon absence.  
Pensez à moi, me dorant la pilule au soleil ;o) Gniark gniark gniark .  
Bon, ok, en Bretagne le soleil n'est pas garanti, alors quand vous regarderez la météo, zommez sur la Bretagne et courrez vite me mettre une review pour vous moquer du temps qu'il fera là bas !!  
Promis je ferai de même avec vous ;o)  
****Bizatouszeatoutes.**

**Old Mama Youchka ;o)**


	15. 15 Où Emmett meurt enfin o

**I'm back. ;o)**

**Sarah Connor ?**

**Bon, ça c'était un clin d'œil aux vieux et vieilles qui ont déjà vu ce film ….  
A vous de me dire à quel film je fais allusion, tiens !!**

**Comme vous le voyez, je suis de retour…  
Mais je n'ai plus rien d'avance, donc à vos cerveaux, je veux des contributions, nom d'une pipe en bois, déjà que je n'ai eu que 7 reviews malgré une semaine d'absence !!**

**Au pire, je vous propose un tit jeu…Même pas méchant. Vous me donnez un mot chacun/chacune, et moi je dois réussir à le placer dans mon chapitre suivant.**

**Alors, bon, je veux bien tenter des trucs un peu bizarre, mais faut quand même que ce soient des mots du langage courant, pas de truc financier, ou autre….  
Je veux bien placer « carburant », mais pas « analyse boursière » ;o) Vous voyez le genre ?  
Et puis quoi, profitez en, ça vous donne l'occasion d'être aussi vicieux/se que moi et de vous venger de moi quand je vous laisse sur votre faim !!**

**Désolée, je mets les remerciements avant, car sinon, ça ne veut plus rien dire, vu leurs contenus…  
Et redésolée, c'est un chapitre très court, c'est juste pour vousd faire patienter un peu et pallier à ma longue absence.**

**Theriel,** little pixie ;o) t'inquiète, j'ai bien vu que t'avais pas la tête à ça !!  
De toutes façons, tu as le 16 pour te faire les dents…Je ne le posterai pas avant mon retour ;o)  
Kiss kiss

**Arya **: Pourquoi je laisse l'histoire en plan ? Mais Parce que je suis méchanteuuuuu !! ;o) En tout cas, merci, j'avais oublié que je n'étais pas en M, je vais aller changer ça de ce pas…  
Oups, je ne trouve plus où on change ce truc…tant pis….pluys tard…. ;o)

**Soosoo**, promis, je penserai à toi, sous les averses bretonnes, pdt que tu seras au chaud. ;o)  
Mais nom d'une pipe en bois, je n'écrirai pas ce chapitre si personne ne me donne d'idées tordues…

**Dragunov,** bienvenue parmi nous !! **He les filles, regardez, y a un homme !!  
**Old mama Youchka saute dans tous les coins, tel un kangourou enragé ;o)  
j'aime les espèces en voie de disparition ;o) Et merci pour tes encouragements !!

**Phanis**, pas contente ? Encore ? !! mdr…  
Ca y est, chuis reviendue !! En pleine forme !! Aucune idée pour la suite de ma fic, pour une fois, je me suis lissée debordée, et chuis à la bourre, plus aucun chapitre en avance après celui-ci… Donc, j'attends de vous tous, que vous me donniez des idées, plus elles seront tordues, mieux c'est of course !!  
Au fait, je ne suis pas sure de t'avoir remerciée pour ta centième review ;o)  
Et mdr, tu sais bien que je coupe mon chapitre parce que je suis sadique !!

**Naikyy **Donne moi des idées, coquines ou non, et je fais un chapitre de plus…Sinon, faudra attendre qu'il pleuve pour que je me remette à écrire…

**Bellaedwardsm.skaii** si si, je suis une vilaine sorcière et j'adore vous laisser dans cet état là…Allez, donne moi une idée toi aussi pour le prochain chapitre….

.

_Previously  
Edward POV_

_- Lorsque ton assistante a enfoncé le premier sabre, le public a enfin recommencé à respirer.  
pas une goutte de sang ne s'échappait. Aucun cri en provenance de ce panier, n'avait été poussé.  
Tous avaient beau savoir que c'était un spectacle de prestidigitation, ils n'en étaient pas moins soulagés de voir que tout allait bien.  
Puis, tout s'est acceléré…._

- Vanessa a enfoncé le deuxième, puis le troisième sabre. Tournoyant sur elle-même, elle a ensuite enfoncé les deux derniers de l'autre côté.  
Le silence était tel dans la salle, qu'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler…  
J'avoue que je ne me suis douté de rien.  
J'étais juste si heureux pour toi, de voir que tu réalisais enfin ton rêve.  
Je sondais les esprits autour de moi, et tous étaient si….époustouflés, ébahis, survoltés.  
Je me souviens d'avoir regardé Bella à mes côtés. D'avoir souri en voyant ses yeux agrandis de frayeur. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle me presse la main…  
Elle s'est alors tournée vers moi et m'a dit : « Il ne respire plus. »

Bella n'avait porté aucune attention à la salle, contrairement à moi. Elle était restée focalisée sur toi. Quand elle a chuchoté que tu ne respirais plus, je ne l'ai pas crue. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour la rassurer…Mais elle ne quittait toujours pas le panier des yeux et serrait ma main si fort que je reportai finalement les yeux sur la scène.

Là, ma première pensée a été que j'étais dans une autre dimension. Tout me paraissait lent, comme entouré d'un halo de brouillard, ralentissant chaque mouvement et étouffant les bruits.  
J'avais l'impression d'être dans une sorte de bulle, de rester en dehors du monde.  
Je percevais des sons, des bruits, sans vraiment parvenir à les reconnaître. Je voyais le public commencer à bouger, mais comme dans un rêve. Je voyais les femmes s'évanouir, comme au ralenti, je souriais intérieurement, pensant à toutes les fois où tu m'avais dit que tu aurais voulu que les femmes s'évanouissent en te voyant…

Puis, les cris ont fusé. Le public se levait, non, il s'enfuyait, paniqué.  
Je ne comprenais pas encore totalement ce qui se passait, leurs esprits m'assourdissaient.

Puis Bella s'est levée. D'un bond elle a sauté sur la scène et a emporté le panier à l'abri des regards. En coulisse.

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai vu le sang.  
C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris.  
Je ne voulais pas y croire. Je restais là, sur place.  
Je regardais les gens quitter la salle, je pensais au sang d'Emmett qui quittait son corps de la même façon.

J'avais l'impression de ne plus être maître de mon esprit, de mes gestes.  
J'avais l'impression d'être un pantin, sans vie, un automate.  
Je pensais à toi, à tes rêves, à notre amitié. Je me disais que je ne voulais pas te perdre.  
Mais moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, la tristesse m'envahissait, alors que je restais là, planté comme un crétin.  
Et puis, malgré le chahut, j'ai entendu Bella.

Elle pleurait.  
J'ai enfin réagi.  
J'ai couru dans le sens inverse de la foule, et l'ai rejointe en coulisse.  
A genoux près de toi, elle caressait tes cheveux.  
Elle t'avait extirpé de ton panier. Elle avait retiré les sabres de ton corps.  
Elle t'avait mordu.  
Elle sanglotait.

Je me suis approché et l'ai prise dans mes bras.  
Mais elle s'est débattue, me bourrant de cops de poing, me reprochant muettement de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt, de l'avoir laissé seule, commettre cet acte.  
C'était sa première fois.  
J'ai resserré mon étreinte, caressé ses cheveux. J'ai gardé le silence. Je savais que les mots étaient inutiles.  
Je culpabilisais de n'avoir pas réagi assez vite pour lui éviter ce geste.  
Je devinais sa douleur, ses questionnements, le désarroi qu'elle ressentait. J'étais si triste de l'avoir laissé livrée à elle-même dans un tel moment.

Si triste. Et si fier d'elle.  
Lorsque ses sanglots se sont apaisés, je l'ai regardée.  
Il ne nous restait plus qu'une chose à faire, te sortir de là, avant que la police ou les secours n'arrivent. Alors, je t'ai pris dans mes bras, et j'ai laissé à Bella le choix de la route à prendre pour nous ramener chez nous. A l'abri.  
Il a fallu changer à plusieurs reprises de direction pour être sûrs de ne croiser personne, avant d'arriver à bon port.

Alice avait tout vu.  
Elle nous attendait. Elle avait préparé la chambre d'ami, fermé fenêtres et volets, préparé de l'eau pour te rafraîchir, sans parler d'un flacon de sang volé à l'hôpital pour ton réveil.  
Je crois bien que personne n'avait encore prononcé un mot. Et ça a duré trois jours.  
Trois jours pendant lesquels nous t'avons veillé, tous ensemble.  
Trois jours et trois nuits pendant lesquelles nous avons souffert avec toi. Tes cris de douleur nous tourmentaient, même si nous les savions inévitables.

Alice a réalisé ce qui avait dû se passer pour elle aussi, sa douleur, comme notre peine d'avoir eu à accorder cette deuxième mort.  
Bella souffrait, se demandant comment tu réagirais à ton réveil.

**Donc, je ne sais pas encore dans quel état il est à son réveil, ce gentil Emmett…A vous de me le dire ! ;o)  
****Donc, reviews !!**


	16. 16 Le réveil

**Un petit coucou et des bisous à tous ;o)  
surtout merci de me soutenir, et de participer !! ;o)  
J'ai souligné les mots ou expressions, ou citations,  
****que l'on m'avait chargée de caser...  
A ma demande, oui, je sais ;o)**

**.**

**Soosoo**, merciiiiiiiii, et oui, je vais faire en sorte qu'il soit toujours aussi « rigolo », notre « petit » Emmett

**Arya15**, et un mot casé, un ;o) Merci d'avoir participé, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bisous.

**Bellaerwardsm.skaii** t'inquiète pour les idées, je suis contente de voir que ma fic te plait ! Et je te jure que ça fait dejà bcp de bien d'entendre ça !!

**Theriel,** nom d'une peste en bois !! ;o) Bon, ok, je l'ai voulu, je l'ai cherché, mais arghhh, elles étaient dures à caser tes citations !! ;o) Mais mine de rien, je suis plutôt fière de moi, mdr

**Phanis,** dear collegue, lol The cruel Old mama Youchka is back ;o) Et merci encore pour tes mots !!

**Naikyy **et voilà, la guerre fille-garçon commence à éclater dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça va te plaire !!

**Dragunov,** il a falllu que je vérifie tes mots sur le net pour voir de quoi tu parlais, comme ça j'ai selectionné ceux qui m'interessaient puisque toi tu m'as donné le choix ;o) Pas facile à caser, mais finalement pas si durs que ça…En même temps, si je renouvelle le jeu, j'interdirai tout terme militaire ou d'armement ;o)

**Eva **Un grand merci à toi qui a rompu avec l'anonymat pour me féliciter, et un autre merci pour tes compliments….ouille mes chevillent enflent tout à coup ;o)  
Je n'ai pas encore fini mon chapitre, je ne sais donc pas encore, à l'heure où j'écris ceci quel mot je vais choisir dans ta liste. Mine de rien, ce sont des mots simples, mais pas faciles à caser dans une conversation… Coquine va !! ;o)

.

.

_Chapitre 17_

**Le reveil**

Les enfants attendaient presque anxieusement d'écouter la suite de l'histoire.

Ce n'étaient pas des contes de fées, on leur racontait LEUR histoire, celles de leurs parents. Retrouver chaque année, ces aventures, les écouter au coin du feu, avait quelque chose d'extraordinaire.  
Après tout, ils vivaient sur Mars, depuis leur naissance, on leur parlait de choses, d'évènements, de pays qu'ils n'avaient jamais connus. Entendre parler d'un passé lointain, inconnu, plein de mystère à leurs yeux, était comme de retrouver des racines.

Les plus petits buvaient littéralement les paroles des parents, et même si les plus grands vivaient toujours avec émotion certains passages, ils étaient eux, conscients de faire partie d'une famille exceptionnelle à plus d'un titre.

Ainsi, chacun avait une attente particulière. Certains voulaient simplement qu'on leur relate à nouveau une histoire, tel un conte, cent fois écouté, alors que d'autres espéraient plutôt les moments d'humour, les joutes entre adultes, qui immanquablement émaillaient ces récits.

Emmett reprit la parole :  
- Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon réveil.

- Moi je me souviens ! Fit Alice en riant.

Lorsque tous les yeux la fixèrent, elle continua :

- « Tout, tout….Tout ! » Ont été tes premiers mots.  
Tous se regardaient, éberlués.

- Je me demande bien ce que tu avais en tête à ce moment là, demanda Rosalie.

- Rien, comme d'habitude, fit Jasper en évitant une tape sur la tête de la part de son voisin Emmett.

- Moi je pense plutôt qu'il était prêt à tout…Poursuivi Edward avant d'être interrompu.

- A tout quoi ? Reprit Jasper, plus taquin que jamais en quittant le canapé pour éviter une nouvelle tape.

- Prêt à tout avouer, je parie, fit Alice.

- A avouer quoi ? Reprit Emmett. C'est moi qui me suis fait assassiner, c'est moi qui suis honteusement spolié de célébrité, et je devrais avouer ?

- Tu as raison, Emmett, la vie est injuste, ingrate et inhumaine, fit Bella.

- Tiens, ça me fait penser à une citation que j'ai lue un jour, dit Emmett qui cita aussitôt :

" Je puis tout pardonner à l'homme, excepté l'injustice, l'ingratitude et l'inhumanité". Mais je ne me souviens plus de l'auteur.

Tous le regardaient fixement, en silence.  
Un silence qui semblait vouloir s'éterniser.  
Après un moment, des gloussements se firent entendre.  
Les enfants regardaient les adultes, ne comprenant rien à ce rire qui se communiquait de manière exponentielle.

- Ben quoi ? Fit Emmett en haussant les sourcils et en dévisageant chaque personne. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Continua-t-il agacé. Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?

- C'est plutôt ce que tu as dit, mon gros nounours, fit Rosalie en venant prendre Emmett dans ses bras.

- C'est parce que je ne sais plus de qui sont ces mots que vous vous moquez ?

- Non reprit Edward, en essayant de calmer son fou rire. C'est quand tu as dit que tu avais lu un livre, lâcha-t-il en se tenant les côtes.

- Et ça se prétend une famille ! Vous croyez quoi? Que parce que j'ai été videur et magicien, je n'ai rien dans la tête ?  
Les enfants, vous voyez ça ? C'est de la jalousie, c'est pour ça qu'ils se moquent de moi, continua-t-il en feignant la déception.

- Presque, fit Alice entre deux respirations.

- Presque quoi ? Demanda Emmett.

- Presque magicien souffla-t-elle en se levant pour cacher sa crise de fou rire contre l'épaule de Jasper.

- Non, allez, sans rire...Tu veux dire que tu sais lire ? Taquina Jasper.

- Vous n'êtes que des médisants...Mais pour satisfaire votre malsaine curiosité, je vais tout vous expliquer...  
Disons, qu'il y a très longtemps...Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, le temps que le calme revienne et que tout le monde reporte son attention sur lui.  
Il y a très longtemps donc, c'était bien avant de te rencontrer, se dépêcha-t-il de préciser à Rosalie, je m'étais entiché d"une femme.

- Quel rapport avec ta citation ? demanda Bella.

- Ben en fait, cette femme travaillait dans une bibliothèque, et en guise de mise en bouche, j'avais tous les soirs droits à quelques lignes qu'elle avait beaucoup aimées...

- Ceci explique cela fit Edward.

- Bien! S'exclama Bella, faisant sursauter tout le monde, et mettant un terme à la discussion.  
Après cet émouvant interlude hautement culturel, je propose un moment de détente.

- Et qu'as-tu en tête, demanda Emmett, trop content de ne plus être la cible des taquineries de sa famille.

- Une virée à la médiathèque ? lança Alice, mutine, en se cachant derrière Jasper.

- Non, je pensais plutôt à un karaoké. Uniquement masculin bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle en souriant à Alice et Rosalie.  
Je suis sûre qu'Edward, Jasper et Emmett se feront un plaisir de préparer un show rien que pour nous et les enfants.

- Comme nous sommes bonnes joueuses, et que nous avons une grande bonté d'âme, nous vous laissons le choix des chansons que vous allez interpréter pour nous, ajouta Rosalie, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres trahissant le ravissement qu'elle ressentait à jouer un tour aux hommes.

- Bien sûr, poursuivit Alice, il faudra faire un effort vestimentaire pour ressembler à la vedette que vous aurez choisie.

- Vous avez 30 minutes pour vous préparer ! Fit Bella.

- Ca sonne presque comme une sentence de mort, fit Jasper en entraînant Emmett et Edward à la cuisine, loin des sourires carnassiers et satisfaits de leurs compagnes.

- Eh, regardez, en plus elles s'éclipsent ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles vont encore bien pouvoir préparer ?  
Je ne peux qu'imaginer le pire !! Parfois j'ai envie de la tuer….Ronchonna Emmett.

- Tu veux une arme ? Le taquina Jasper…

- T'inquiète, elle a tout ce qu'il faut dans sa collection privée. Chez nous, elle a installer une véritable armurerie.  
Si jamais un voleur était assez fou pour tenter de s'introduire chez nous et de nous cambrioler…Il serait bien accueilli…  
Rosalie a de tout, de la fléchette empoisonnée datant de je ne sais combien de millénaires aux flingues les plus extraordinaires. Ca va du M134 Gatling au Desert Eagle, en passant par les plus connus comme des Smith & Wesson ou encore des Sig Sauer….Et encore je ne vous dit pas tout, fit-il avec un clin d'oeil….  
En même temps, je ne crains rien avec elle !! Ajouta-t-il, fanfaronnant, fier d'être son compagnon…

- Dis, il faudrait savoir, tu as envie de la tuer ou tu es fier d'elle ?…demanda Jasper.

- Heuuuu, les deux mon capitaine !! Qui aime bien, châtie bien !! s'écria Emmett, complètement excité.  
Je les aime, les femmes, mais en même temps elles m'éxaspèrent : de nos jours, les femmes ont pris le pouvoir…Regardez dans la société, des femmes présidentes, des femmes astronautes, des femmes partout, partout, partout, bientôt elles se reproduiront même toutes seules, je vous le dis…  
Des femmes en veux tu en voilà, à tous les postes stratégiques…  
Et pire, même dans nos couples…nos propres femmes nous obligent à chanter comme de midinettes….Où va le monde…. ;o)

La voix d'Emmett commençait à s'érailler à force de rouspéter contre les femmes en général, la sienne en particulier, et les nôtres pour les supplices qui nous attendaient pour les jours à venir.

« La femme est l'avenir de l'homme » fit Edward tel un philosophe averti.  
Je sais que c'est agaçant, mais on n'y peut rien, telle est la réalité.  
Et puis, bon, à bien y réfléchir, on est quand même plutôt gâtés nous…  
Elles jouent peut-être un peu les pestes la journée, mais nous allons avoir trois nuits d'enfer…  
et puis, garde donc un peu de ta voix pour les faire fondre au lieu de passer ton temps à râler.

- Mais, on va être ridicules, insiste Jasper…

- D'abord, le ridicule ne tue pas, En tout cas, pas les vampires….  
Et puis, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais faits les clowns devant vos enfants.  
Au fait, vous avez oublié comment vous êtes arrivés cette année ?  
L'un déguisé en Père Noël, l'autre dans une boite en carton ?  
Alors stop, regardez moi dans les yeux, reprit Edward qui se sentait dans la peau d'un sergent instructeur entrain de motiver ses troupes.

Oui, elles veulent la guerre, et franchement...Oui, elles vont l'avoir.  
Elles vont aimer ça, et nous aussi !!  
A nous de faire en sorte …qu'elles en redemandent….  
Tant qu'à être ridicules, autant y aller à fond et les faire rire volontairement.  
Pour ça, une programmation d'enfer devrait nous aider…  
Et puis, Emmett, fit-il à son ami en le tenant par l'épaule, ça te donnera l'occasion de remonter sur scène et de refaire se pâmer les femmes de l'assistance….

- Te connaissant, tu as déjà une idée en tête demanda jasper.

- Oui, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait arriver tous les trois ensembles et commencer par un trio. Ensuite, chacun de nous choisit un titre qu'il interprétera seul ou avec des cœurs s'il le préfère… Vous avez envie de chanter un truc en particulier ? Sinon, je vous proposerai mon idée…..une idée qui devrait faire bouillir de rage notre petite Alice…

- Allez, vas-y, dis le nous de suite va !!

- J'ai plusieurs titres en tête, mais comme elles ont insisté pour que nous ressemblions aux chanteurs, il va bien falloir qu'on aille fouiller quelque part pour trouver les bons accessoires….Qu'en dites vous ?

- Que je veux tout de suite savoir sur quoi je vais chanter pour aller répéter en coulisse…Elles sont où les coulisses d'ailleurs ? Demanda Emmett.

- Tu y es là, dans les coulisses ! Fit Edward en rugissant de rire…Ca y est, Emmett s'y croit ….

- Si je dois remonter sur la scène, je veux avoir le temps de répéter, je ne veux pas que ça ait l'air besogneux quand je chanterai, moi, fit il en bombant le torse. Je veux que ça en jette, je veux des paillettes, des strass.  
Je veux être un mélange de Tina Turner et de Madonna, je veux allier sauvagerie et sensualité débridée…..

- Dans deux minutes, il va nous demander de rester en arrière, pour faire les chœurs, railla Jasper le coupant dans son élan.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…Au fait, quelles sont les chansons que tu as en tête…Je commence à trouver louche que tu ne nous aies pas encore donné les titres…

- Je pensais qu'on pourrait commencer par _The weather girls_ qui chantent _It's raining men,_ histoire de mettre les filles dans l'ambiance….  
Jasper et Emmett se regardent, en silence, se sourient, doucement….  
Ils reprennent confiance, ils sentent qu'Edward a encore un atout dans sa manche et que ce qui aurait pu tourner à la déconfiture et à l'humiliation, ne sera tout compte fait qu'une chance de mettre l'eau à la bouche des filles…  
Finalement, ils vont les mettre dans de bonnes conditions pour passer une bonne et agréable nuit….Tout est pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes après tout….Semblent-ils penser…

Ensuite, je vous donne le choix de celui que vous voudrez incarner….Vous avez donc le choix, entre  
- _Rod Steward_ chantant _Da ya think I'm sexy.  
_- _Joe Cocker_ et son «_ You can leave you hat on_ »  
- _Sex Bomb_ de _Tom Jones_, avec ou sans son célèbre déhanché….  
Bon, je suis sûr qu'il y en a des centaines d'autres, mais en 30 minutes, pas évident de trouver des titres qui nous inspirent. Je vous propose donc de choisir vite fait la chanson de vos rêves, de filer ensuite dans la chambre des filles choisir la tenue adéquate, avant de revenir nous habiller et répéter ici une dernière fois en tenue, juste entre nous, entre hommes.

Alors que les femmes étaient revenues à leur poste, armées d'un caméscope pour filmer leurs compagnons en plein show, les hommes s'étaient éclipsés à leur tour, gravissant les marches à toute allure, fermant les portes à double tour, le temps de fouiller en tout quiétude, le maquillage, les vêtements et accessoires de ces dames….  
Chacun redescendit avec ce qu'il pensait être une arme fatale…  
Qui des paillettes à paupières et du rouge à lèvres, qui une gaine et des porte-jarretelles, qui un chapeau claque et des bijoux brillants.

- Malheureusement, je n'ai pas trouvé de perruque, fit Jasper…Je pensais pourtant qu'avec tous les bagages d'Alice, je trouverai ça dans sa penderie, mais non….Dommage, je me voyais bien incarner Rod Stewart avec sa tignasse blonde, et voir si le côté vieux surfeur pouvait plaire à Alice, fit il en clignant de l'œil.

- Mais Jasper, tu es au bon endroit…avec les bonnes personnes…  
Tiens, fit Edward en se penchant sous l'évier….

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Demandant Jasper, interloqué, par la remarque sibylline d'Edward…

- Ca, Jasper, c'est une serpillère….Et sur ta tête, je suis persuadé, qu'elle sera du plus bel effet !

.

.

**A vos reviews !!  
Dites moi si vous êtes satisfaits de la façon dont j'ai employé votre mot.  
Dites moi si je vous ai fait sourire.  
Dites moi si vous êtes persuadée que je suis bonne pour l'asile mdr .**

Reviewez plein, et si ça vous a plu, je vous convie à me trouver d'autres mots.  
Cette fois ci, pas d'expression, ni de citation, ni de termes specifiques, miliraires ou non. ;o)  
oui, je sais, je suis dure, mais vous m'avez fait faire un sacré truc...  
En même temps, ça m'a motivé, et ça m'a donné des idées...  



End file.
